Young Justice: Bad Blood
by FatherPumpernickleNate
Summary: After his planet has been destroyed by look-alike of the Justice League ,Taylor a 19 year old Tennoian, was sent to Earth to live. Upon arrival he encounters the Justice League and memories of his past have confused his mind and soul;. How will Taylor live out his life when the people who killed wiped out his planet look like the people who are trying to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, FatherCanada bringing you a little series I had put together with some friends and I over a little talk at a lunch. I'm not much of a DC fan but that's what friends are for right. They had helped me put together this story with their knowledge. All characters are from the Young Justice series after 4 years. Without further delay….lets get this shittz. I do not own DC or War frame!_**

Chapter 1 : Bad Blood With a Change of Hearts

-Grand Canyon, 9 p.m-

A battle had raged in the aisles of this National Park. The Justice League had a few members to track down this person who wasn't native to this Planet. It would have never been like this though if he hadn't beaten Diane half to death, but the guy didn't know any better, she look like the woman and her group who had destroyed his home planet...and his solar system. For now he was only acting on instinct and emotions, if someone had destroyed anyone's home planet they would be pisses, especially if they had a family. This alien was bent on revenge, clouded by hatred and bloodlust. The alien was going to get his one way or another…

Currently he was brawling against Superboy, they were both taking blows to each other, but the alien had the edge on this one. Superboy wondered why this guy was just so hard to punch through. 'Please tell me this alien isn't made up of metal, 'He thought but even then he had punch through steel before. He pushed the alien off and then shot laser beams at it." Seriously what is this guy made off?!" He yelled and was replied with a fist digging into Superboy's jaw and sent him flying through several miles of solid rock. The alien had let out a roar and was about to dash towards Superboy until he was stopped by an arrow which had hit him in the back.

Artemis could be seen on a cliff sniping arrows at him, the alien took it like a tank and even caught several. "Dammit,"She grumbled and was about to shoot some more until she saw him tossed the arrows back at her. She rolled out the way far from the edge and she saw the arrows took chunks of the cliff side off. She had widened at this and then she had gotten out her a flash bang arrow. She shot it at the alien once she got into position. It caught it and then gave it a look before being exposed to the blinding flashing light. At that moment Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing had went in to do their part.

"Okay while he is distracted let's wear him out as much as possible, Superman, Supergirl, and J'onn should be here in a few to put him out, "He said as he dodged the alien blind swings attempting to hit the voices.

"Why don't we just kill him? I mean he'd almost killed Diane, "Batgirl growled as she jab at the aliens ribs. She now saw why Superboy had a hard time against him, his body was like trying to punch through a mile-thick wall of steel. Nightwing and Robin had similar thoughts but what they were doing seemed to work. The alien got his vision back and roared, the shock wave had knocked the three back and the alien was already at Nightwing's side. It grabbed him by the neck and was crushing hard, he looked down at its face. His eyes widened a bit to see that it was hurt and filled with raged at something. Its tears were blacker than night and his eyes were white, glowing at that.

Just then, a red and blue blur had whistled towards the alien and it was tackled it into a plateau. The alien fell out and hurried got up growling and rubbing its head. He was then met with three figures that was Superboy, Superboy, and Supergirl. It looked directly at Superman and its eyes turned red and roared again. It held its head and was getting louder and louder, the black blood had begun to escape through its pores little by little. Superman looked at this and thought it was best to neutralize it now, he dashed towards the monster and tackled it back into the plateau, the alien had punched Superman back a couple of miles and was dashing out until Superboy stopped him with all he could muster with a miles worth of skidding. The alien picked up Superboy by his black t-shirt and was about to knee him in the chest until Supergirl had stopped his knee and was holding it down. The alien tried to move his leg as she latched onto it, then Superboy had him in a chokehold and then when Superman flew over as fast as he could, the two had grabbed each of its arms. The rest of the group had saw this and had come over and held down onto what they could grabbed making the alien barely move a couple of yards. J'onn had appeared from under the ground. The alien cried out even more and the black blood started to drip onto the ground. J'onn had gently placed his hands on his head and made him go to sleep, whilst searching through his mind for the source of his anger. He was surprised at what he found and could see why he was in so much anger.

Everyone let go and then the alien had fell harshly on the ground.

"Okay please tell me he isn't another Super," Artemis groaned and was kinda thankful that those arrows didn't hit her.

"No…Batman told me to bring Kryptonite just in case it was and it wasn't. Still, the power this thing had was crazy and monstrous, but why does it look human then? "Nightwing asked then everyone looked at J'onn. They all knew he went mind-searching in his head and wanted eagerly to know what happened. The green man just shook his head and looked at Superman.

"We need to hold an immediate meeting now, the things I saw were...not pleasant at all, "He sighed and knew how he felt but it went down much deeper than that.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that after all that we still don't get to know what's going on?" Robin asked and Superman stopped him. "If he's willing to tell when he wakes up then be my guess, but let's not worry about what's wrong with this situation. I'm thankful for you guy's help…",

With the Martian Manhunter and Superman were teleported back to the watchtower with the alien on the Man of Steel's shoulders.

The group had mixed emotions about this, someone were glad that was over, few wanted to know more and one just wanted rematch.

-Watchtower, an hour later-

The Original Justice League members were sitting at their conference discussing on the new alien. Some voted to question him while others wanted to throw him out. Batman was the one to vouch to interrogate him, and this was before J'onn saw what happened.

"Look even if we do throw him out who's to say he won't come back, and with a whole army. I say we should question him and get what we need to know before we toss him out...he could be just a lost alien or actually here to kill us...there's too many variables to go into this, "He said calmly and Flash stood up.

"Yea but look what he did to Diane and she is still recovering! She could've died Bruce if we hadn't shown up!", He yelled. He didn't see why something like that would won't need to be here he was about to kill one of his closest friends for no reason...as far as he knew.

J'onn then stood up and all eyes were on him. "Look it's not what it's looks like...I've seen what he has been through from Birth all the way till now. He has a good reason...but i am not obligated to tell you guys. It has to come from him,"

With that the meeting was over and all were curious to what had happened to the poor alien. Superman went to the stasis room along with Batman and to check up on they're suspect. Still out cold, the doctors were at a table looking over x-rays and Batman went over. "Do you guys have anything on him?",

A doctor looked at him with amazement. "This body is incredible! I mean like his whole structure is built like a weapon, bones are made up of some weird metal and it comes up on our scanners as unknown, his blood...is living in a sense, it appears to be active and it acts armor in a way becoming as hard as steel. We even took a piece of his DNA and it doesn't show as any of our known species. He is most definitely...where did you guys found him?"

Superman was the one to answer this one before Batman could decline. "He was encased in the Venus-sized rock that was on a crash course to earth, we tried to hurry and recover him after we took it out but was mistaken for the other shards that had fallen,"

The scientist had nodded. "We are done with the examination and he is in a coma right now,"

Batman and Superman nodded, that was one of the things they had needed right now. Batman looked at Superman and sighed. "I'm going to go do some work, I still have leads to follow, make sure someone keeps an eye on him,"

Superman nodded and pulled up a chair and sat in front of the alien. Superman was intrigued, he had an interest if there was anything out there and there it was right in front of him, though it just did try to kill him but if J'onn said there was a reason there was. He decided to sit here and wait til he got up, oh and boy did he have questions.

-Somewhere in the alien's mind-

It was like a nightmare for the alien first his home planet and his last remaining family members were dead. Now he was going to have to explain this to the people his body tried to kill. He turned around and looked around in his astral home, looked odd in its own way... the sky on one side was nothing but outer space and the other side was a bright and sunny day, it had also shown on the ground two one side was barely illuminated... the light would barely shine over for a few miles 29 at that and vice versa. The terrain was an exact lookalike of the Grand Canyon, it had its color, shape, river, valleys, and etc. The only difference is that the water had no end. It was a clear ocean color and light was at the bottom, a very bright light. The alien looked around he simply leaped and the gravity had made it to where they would jump high and fast but came down like a feather. He had done this all the way to his mother and his throne. The thrones was located on a small plateau. The throne was glittered with gems and made out of platinum and gold. Skulls of moms and his goddess fallen foes had covered the plateau with arrows and knives in the heads.

Its mother laid in her throne she is an attractive young woman, with violet eyes and a rather ganguro-like appearance: tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair which one side is braided and the other is all straight and the back is tied into a long ponytail with two long black shiny needles helping hold it together. The mother sported a more tribal and Amazonian attire with the same tattoos as her son, sleeves of Tribal markings from his home. Her chest was well endowed and nice hips and a body of a model.

"Well are you ready to wake up son?", She asked as she looked at the sky and smiled. "Your father would be so proud...to bad we died years ago, "She sighed she sighed and then looked at her son. "I have reconnected your body with your spirit and all you have to do is wake up, your demon powers should be at ready to,"

Taylor nodded and hugged his mom. "Yea I thinks it's about time I try to live my life, "His voice was smooth like silk, like a Italian.

He nodded and all he did was wake up, he saw his vision get blurry and was out like a flash.

-Watch tower 2 weeks later-

Taylor had groaned and looked around one of the medical rooms in the Watchtower's medical bay. It was empty and the lights were off, he tried to move his hands but they seemed to be cuffed in these handcuffs.

'So this place has them too? 'He asked himself. 'Wondered if this planet has the same law system,' He snapped out of the handcuffs with ease and broke out of the ankle-cuffs too. He jumped a bit to get his legs moving and wandered around the room looking for something to wear that was burnt clothes. He found a set of clothes that looked like sweatpants and a white t-shirt from a closet in the darkness of the room. It was now safe to say that this place was similar in terms of fashion and style in a way. He also found a pair of socks and slipped those on. He was now ready, he then had tested to see if his flames were there, he held out his hand for a bit and a flame of black and orange had appeared. It went away when he put his hand down and he walked out of the room...little did he know Batman was on duty watching him in the darkness of the room.

He wondered forever in the watch tower, staying out of sight and away from people. He had then made it to the he guessed the Hangar, where there was a giant jet 2 of them. He didn't need it though...he could fly and breathe in space. Hell his planet didn't have any oxygen enough to begin with. He stepped forward to see the lights flicker and saw the Dark Knight, Batman, was right behind him. Taylor saw the Shadow and scots away a few feet whistle turning around. The alien boy would then bump into J'onn who had phased up through the floor. Taylor had went back away to his original spot but kept his distance away from Batman. He then notice others appearing from doors all over the Hangar, Robin, Zatanna, Green Arrow, and the Flash. They had surrounded him and in front of was Diane a.k.a. Wonder Women. He looked down and sighed, this was odd for those who knew about the fight or was there, only seem to be filled with pain, rage and bloodlust. Whenever he would try to meet the women in her eye his head would just go back down. He damn near killed the woman but he was mistaken now that he got a look of everyone.

Batman was the first to speak up, he needed answers and now. The man wasn't very comfortable having an unstable alien in the watchtower, most of them couldn't breathe in space like Superman could so if something were to happen now they would be doomed. "What I want to know is why you are here, why you have attacked us, and what you plan to do?", He asked with this deep and stern voice. It didn't faze him though, after training with his mom he couldn't find any person scarier than the demon queen. Taylor looked around and saw that everyone was eager on some high degree. What interests him was the fact that their language was even similar too.

Taylor cleared his throat and began to speak. "It all went down like this…I actually died years ago on my planet with my foster mom due her having a heart attack in the middle of nowhere. I remember it like it was yesterday, we were on this boat in the middle of our blue sea and she just had one and i starved to death and my soul was transported to this dimension where my actual mom resided, she was the Queen of the dead, evil, and all things that are unnatural and meant to destroy. There in my astral plane I was raised, taught, and enjoyed my time with my mother and her servants. During this time my father had found my body but not my foster mother's. We were so far into science and technology that he was genetically raising my using this weird machine. He change my bone structure to this metal that was invulnerable to everything that was ever recorded and some other stuff. 19 years later my body was ready to reconnect to my soul, hell a year before then he met his ex-wife and me, and used some weird sorcery or magic to turn my mind into a portal to my astral plane since the threats of the world kept getting bigger I was made to be the last resort...then the invasion came...they had destroyed my planet before my father and his best friend could even transfer my soul to my body so I could take action...they looked like all of you...and you two…"He pointed to Diana and Batman. "Your "Clones" took they're life and left us with a destroyed planet."

Everyone looked at the ground and they're thoughts of hatred towards this guys was all gone and turned into pity.

"My dad had encased me in this meteor and sent me away...i was meant to stay in there until it found a suitable planet away from them...but i haven't been able to sleep then so i wasn't able to finish what my father started until green guy had put me to sleep."

"Well your meteor had almost destroyed our planet!" Someone among the League members yelled.

"I mistake your planet for a moon, easily the smallest of our 23 moons," Taylor shrugged. "Too small to detect,"

Batman squinted at this and took the fact that his planet had to be the size of Jupiter...or bigger. Diana after hearing his story had forgiven and offered her hand...which had surprised the group.

"I am sorry for misplacing my judgement...I know how it feels to lose something you love and cherish, I think most of us if not all, would understand your pain, "She said apologetically.

The alien back away a bit and looked at her hand. "What are you doing?", He asked.

"It's a custom on our planet...a friendly one, "J'onn said. "Just shake it back...gently,"

Taylor nodded and mimicked Diana's offering and shook her hand back hesitantly. She smiled and they both pulled their hand away slowly. Superman nodded with a slight smile at this and walked towards Taylor. This alarmed Taylor still not use to everyone like that and he had zoomed back away from everyone. Superman held up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you but there are some things we need to discuss."

"Yea...we want to know what you plan to do with your life, we know that your planet is destroyed and we all feel for you kid, so we need to know where you're going to stay," Flash asked.

Taylor pointed to Earth. "There...this is the planet I was destined to be on so that's where I'm going to go. I'll figure out where I'm going to go and sleep. "He said and then turned to leave but was stopped by Batman.

"He should be monitored...we may know he is not a threat but there are forces out there that will love to get his hands on him if they found out who he was. We don't need that happening, "Batman said and the group took it into consideration.

The group had then thought and Zatanna spoke up. She didn't see any harm in letting him stay with her, he was just in pain and any person with a true heart would understand how he felt. "He could stay with me...I don't see no harm in it and if there's an issue I'm in Superman's territory too,"

They were kind of hesitant and Flash shook his head.

"I don't know…", He said and then Superman nodded.

"Sure I'm fine with it, "He said along with Diana and Green arrow. With that everyone else had no choice but to agree, and with that everyone had went on their separate ways.

Zatanna had used the teleporter and went back to her small apartment in Metropolis. They had appeared in her apartment right in the middle of the living room. She turned to him and they were about the same height.

"I don't know if you're familiar with the customs of Earth but don't do anything that would harm innocents okay?" She said looking at him sternly before it was turned into a smile. She looked at the clocked and freaked out and then hurried out the door, she was going to be late for one of her shows.

Taylor looked back and then turned the other way before looking out the window. Curiosity got ahold of him like a Python choking the life out of a small rodent. He then busted through her patio door and jumped in the air. He then began to fly as black and orange fire erupted from his balled fist and feet and flew to where ever he felt like he wasn't watched. It took a minute and he found himself in a place called Chicago.

"Where is the time in this place?" He asked landing on a water tower. There was a bank next to him and the huge sign showed it was 11: 34 p.m. That same place was now being robbed by petty criminals. Taylor didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. On his planet there was no need to rob unless you had to be a criminal at heart. The resources on his planet was unlimited and was always growing. There was no need for money or trade, just patience.

Then there was something that had call to his answer, a newspaper had landed next to him and then picked it up. 'These words are too small, 'He thought and then began to read the paper. "Chicago's crime rate has gone up! Where is a superhero when you need one, "He said and then that was it. A smile grew on his face and then he has looked around for something to cover his face with. When he was in the Watchtower he notice that most of the villains had her face covered...and then he had an idea. He concentrated and then his head had was lit on fire black fire with red-orange flicks. "Secret identity!", He leaped down to the bank and then walked to the entrance who was guarded by a guy which looked like a weird weapon of some sorts. The guy looked at Taylor now with a horrified expression.

"Stay the fuck back!" He yelled and immediately started to shoot at him. The bullets did nothing to him, they fell off like flies and Taylor walked towards this guy with an unpleased expression. "That wasn't very nice…"

-Inside the bank-

The guys that had broken into the bank without tripping the alarms were startled when they heard one of their men scream, the leader who was in a checkered suit and in a ski mask was alarmed and told 3 to go handled the situation and resulted in a similar fashion. The leader had come out with two silver guns and saw that his goons were tied up together in chains knocked out. The leader had then saw a fist hit him square on the temple and that was the last thing he saw. Taylor tied him up to a pole and then he heard siren come and was out, he flew away leaving the cops to deal with themselves and then flew to other parts of this "Chicago" and was stopping crime all night and morning.

-Zatanna's house-

When the woman had got home at 5 o'clock in the morning from her show at the local bar, she had first saw the patio door broken and then immediately called Superman.

"Zatanna to the Superman, he escaped…", She said squinting her eyes waiting to be yelled at only to her the chuckle. Zatanna turn on the news,"

She hurried and turned on the television and saw the news for Metropolis.

"Recently a brand new hero out of nowhere had begun fighting crime for the State of Illinois. First starting in Chicago, the hero started fighting crime and giving to the needy and eventually spread outward to more surrounding cities, "The reporter said. "People of the state had begun praising this unknown hero very thankful for his arrival."

She was shocked that Taylor would go immediately start fighting crime. "What do we do?" She asked him.

"We'll go and visit Chicago and find him. "He told her and then signed out.

She looked at the broken patio and used her magic to fix it by speaking a sentence backwards and then it came back together like it was never broken.

 ** _End Notes: There you have it guys my first chapter of this big fic I plan on writing and about my first fic I will get back to that once I figure out where its going. Thanks please review and give me thoughts and suggestions on what to do in the future!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_FatherCanada bringing you a chapter two of Young Justice: Bad Blood! Not much to say about it but here you go and enjoy! I do not own DC or War frame!_**

Chapter 2: Birth of a Mad Hero

It had been a few weeks since Taylor had taken this new hero persona, he was this mad hero who put fear into thieves and thugs alike but gave things to the poor like food, water, clothes, and entertainment. The public had loved it, it was about time they had gotten a hero and every day when they would see him patrolling the streets, Taylor would even get money, food, a of the girls numbers which he found odd, hell they even gave him a superhero name, Scarlet King. Well the reporters called him that and it kind of just rolled off the tongue. They appreciated him as a hero and sometimes he would appear at birthday parties.

Taylor on his off time would read upon the culture of this planet, when his father remade his body, he had given the teen a brain of their most advanced computer while being able to maintain a normal life. It had only taken him a couple of hours to read the entire state of Illinois library books and when he would sleep, he would go over them all over again. He got a better understanding of this planet's ways though compared to his...it was kind of messed up. This Earth had always seemed to be scarce in every way and they had fought among themselves for stupid reasons. Though on the other hand, he could see why they love this planet, it was gorgeous and there was some amazing folks he had met. He wanted to travel all over the world and see what it had to offer, though he couldn't yet until he knew his "hometown" was safe.

Currently, Scarlet King was on top of The Willis Tower looking over the city while reading a book on different fabric and materials, he learned that if he was going to be a hero full time he need a costume to go with it. Since they called him the Scarlet King he was going need something scarlet. He went back to Zatanna's place in Metropolis and arrived to see her sitting on her couch watching the news. She saw what Taylor was doing in Chicago and it made her smile, she turned towards him once he entered the apartment through the patio door.

"Scarlet King huh?", She asked him with a smirk. "I like the idea but it doesn't exactly match the costume, "She giggled as she saw him fly around on T.V.

Taylor scratched his head and then smiled a bit. "I love Chicago...people down there seem so nice, they even give me food and currency. "He said.

She chuckled and stood up. ** _"Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool",_** She said and her pajamas were changed into her magician outfit which sported a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. She is noticeably taller than him now, sporting a more curvaceous frame, she also looked more alluring and her hair became wavier with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face.

"Superman told me to take you to the Watchtower...apparently you have somethings to discuss, "She said and then looked at him. "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

The alien nodded and looked up at the sky once he walked out to the patio and grinned. "I'll see you there, I'm taking the scenic route," He chuckled and flew off the patio and upwards into the sky. Zatanna rushed out and looked upwards with her mouth a gape. 'He can breathe in space right?', She asked herself.

She pulled out her communicator and looked up at the sky as she barely saw the orange in his flames. "Zatanna to watch tower...ready to be transported, "She said and Diana was on the line.

"Affirmative is Taylor with you? "She asked.

"No...he said he was taking the scenic route, "She sighed.

There was long pause and Zatanna could guess that Diana had saw him on the other line. The magician was then transported to the Watchtower within the next few seconds.

-With Taylor-

He had erupted out of Earth's atmosphere and found himself in space. He looked around and saw how beautiful it was and then looked at the Earth, it was an amazing sight. He leaned to his left and bursts forwards and began flying around the Earth. He had done this 500 times from different angles until a minute late he stopped at the Watchtower's huge window in the front. There watching him was Superman and Diana. They had looks of amazement on their face.

-With Superman and Wonder Woman-

"So I guess he was really made to be a weapon on his planet…",She sighed.

"Well here he has a chance to be himself, let's get him inside and tell him what we have planned for him, I think he'll like it, "He said and went to go retrieve Taylor.

-With Taylor-

Taylor was now looking far into space, something about it made him want to go back home, only to realize that his home planet was destroyed and he could then feel himself get angry all over again he began to drift off towards the direction of his home planet, which was trillions and trillions of light years away. Then a calm hand had snapped him out of his thoughts and anger. He looked behind him to see Superman with a worried expression.

"Taylor...I know what it feels like in away, "He told him floating in front of him. "To have what you love taken from you ya know?",

Taylor sighed and looked into space and nodded. "Again, I'm sorry for attacking and almost killing your friend, I was just angry...I miss my home. "He whispered and looked down at nothing but space again.

Superman had an idea and decided to lighten the mood. "Do you have any stories from your home planet...oh wait never mind, "He had almost forgotten that he died when he was born.

"On my Planet...there was no boundaries between the living and the dead in ways...it was bad and good. If you died you could still talk to your friends and family and you could see them and they could see you, only bad part about it was that you couldn't touch them, hug them, or kissed them. "He sniffled and with a smile and a tear in his eye he looked up. "It wasn't like Earth were normal humans doesn't want any interactions with them...or resources were vast and seemingly unlimited and with Earth it always seem to run out...but you guys made it work and i admire that,"

"Wow thats a helluva good home planet you had, what else you remember?", He asked smiling gently.

"Even though I died at a birth I was still able to grow up. I could cross over to hell and see my mom and over to the living to see my dad and friends, go to school, hangout and have a good time...I didn't worry about starving or hurting myself. It was fun I loved it", Taylor said and looked at Superman. "Thanks…",

"No problem, you are surrounded by people who care and understand how you feel, and where you come from. That's why we have decided to have you join the Justice League…",He said and saw that Taylor had widened his eyes.

"You serious? "He asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. "But I haven't one done anything to deserve this? And plus why?",

"To you it may not look like you've done a lot but ever since you had started being Chicago's hero people have started feeling safer and livelier than ever. Plus that is Justice League material, we want that so we can not only save America...but all over the world. "He said. "You have extraordinary talents and abilities far beyond some of our own members...that's why we need you apart of our family."

That last word had gotten to his core, and it showed when he clenched his heart. "Wow...I have never thought of this. I don't know…let me think about it for a moment, "Taylor said as he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit to something as huge as the Justice League.

Superman nodded and his communicator was beeping. "Batman to Superman clones from Cadmus terrorizing Metropolis."

"Okay i'll be there as soon as possible, "Superman said then signed off. He turned his attention towards Taylor who was looking down at Earth. "I have to go...I'll give you time to think on it", The Man of Steel said before flying down to where Metropolis is.

Taylor was thinking about whether joining or not. It sounded good, having a family with powers beyond belief around you knowing they can defend themselves if anything had happened, but the thought of losing another one was just...too much. As he floated in empty space looking at the rotating rock. He had then clothes his eyes and went to the person who knew what to do...his mother.

-Astral Plane-

Taylor had "woken up" in a river, he had begun to float out of it coming out dry. He floated to his mother's throne where she would be reading an old grimoire containing some old spells. She saw her son come over to her and rose up then held out her arms out.

"Taylor what brings you today?", She asked with that eye smile she had always made.

The teen sighed and looked at his mom, she knew damn well what was going on, the demon queen could see everything that has went on so far but he went along with it, in a way it helped him speak about his problems more. "Well so I've met this group or rather family of heroes that want me to join them...but I'm scared that if i join and get to attached I well lose it all again."

"Do you want to join them? "She asked simply rubbing her son's head and the boy sighed.

"I do...I really do, "He said looking up at the woman. His mom stood 7 "2 while he was only 5'11.

"Then join them, you're 19 years old Taylor you're old enough to make your own decisions. You'll be fine okay? They need you and you need them, don't worry, mommy is always here to help you okay?", She kissed him on the forehead and pushed him off the cliff back into the water.

-Reality-

Taylor had opened his eyes and looked down at Earth, he had finally made his decision and decided to join the Justice League. With all his speed he went down to Metropolis.

-Metropolis-

Superman was fighting a pretty decent clone of his own as were Flash and Diana. Currently he was taking it to the downgraded version of his clone.

"Lex needs to try a bit harder if he ever wants to get the best of me, "Superman said confidently as he slammed the clone into the ground. The clone growled and let his Heat vision out and cut a building's support beams. It had begun to tilt and Superman could hear the screams of the people inside. He tried to go stop the skyscraper from tilting and but the clone grabbed onto his cape.

"Nooo!", Superman shouted until he saw a trail of black and read zip through the sky. It was Taylor, the teen had opened his palms and black metal chains had come out of the ground from the other side of the building pulling it back upright. Taylor had then used his Hell heat vision and melted the beams back together keeping it stable. Superman sighed in relief and began to really let the knock-off clone have it. Taylor had went and helped the other heroes, first was Superman since he was the closest, the clone moved the Man of Steel out of the way just to be launched in the air by Taylor with a Super kick to the jaw. He then grinned.

 ** _"_** ** _Lit em' up boys…_** ",He said in this voice that was cold and deep then lit out a heat vison ray at the same time Superman had did and disintegrate the clone.

Superman made his way over to Taylor and the two shook hands. "Great work helping out. Those people would've been dead if it wasn't for your help, go make sure they are alright while I go help the others."

Taylor nodded and went inside the Skyscraper checking each and every room as fast as he could. Once he was done and the people had safely evacuated the building Superman, The, Flash, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Batman were waiting on him. They all were glad he was doing what's right and saved those people's lives. Batman still kept tabs on him but not as much as when he first got here. They saw Taylor help carry children out and they were all amazed that his flaming head were changing colors to keep the kids calm. He saw that they were waiting on him. He had gently put the kids down and walked over to the group of heroes.

"Thank you Scarlet King we appreciate your help, saving those people would have never been possible if you were here." Superman said shaking his hand.

"Yes we are really grateful and we hope that you will join the Justice League, we need valiant warriors like you to join our cause, "Diana said with a grateful smile.

"Yea come join! We are all not as crazy as Bats over there, some of us actually have a heart, "The Flash joked and earned a glare from Batman.

Batman had then looked at Taylor and gave him a nod. "Good work," was all that was said from the dark figure and then looked at the time. "I have to go, "He said and hopped into his bat mobile and then zoomed off. Everyone sighed and turned their attention on Taylor.

"Well what do you say, "Superman asked.

A lone tear had come down the alien's face and gave off a warm smile. "Yes...reporting for duty,"

They all smiled and Superman contacted Black Canary to teleport them to the Watchtower.

-Watch Tower, 9 p.m.-

They had arrived at the Watchtower to see that everyone who was in attendance at the time waiting. Taylor joining the Justice League was the hot topic ever since he started defending Illinois by himself and was doing a splendid job at it. Among the group was Zatanna his roommate who was clapping along with some others. She was glad that he was helping out a person, one step at a time. She did kind of get sad whenever he would leave when they were get to know each other but she kept that on a friendship level. Taylor's flame head had went away to show a teen had a good smile on his face.

Superman had then calmed everyone down and gave the new member a chance to speak.

"Well I know I had messed up and still I apologize for it, after seeing how the world is for myself I had decided to become not just a hero but a friend for every life I save...I thank you guys for letting me join the Justice League. "He said then bowed slightly and the clapping resumed.

After everyone had calmed down and was finished shaking hands with Taylor, Superman had taken Taylor. "Come walk with me…",

The two ha began to walk away and Superman had begun to speak. "Now that you are a part of the Justice League i just want you to know that nothing has to change...you can continue defending your territory and whenever you need help…" He pulled out a communicator and gave it to Taylor. "Just call and vice versa." He then looked at his attire and sighed. "How about I let you make your own costume?", He suggested.

"That would be a splendid Idea...I'm tired of track pants and red tank-top, "He sighed and Superman led him to a lab where he could be able to make his costume and weapons. "Have fun, ill contact you when I need you again," He said and walked out.

Taylor wasted no time and began making his attire. First he started with the mask. He read in books about different types of visions and decided to make weird eye lenses that allowed him to switch visions without using any power...just in case of an EMP. It would be a cloth mask but instead of cloth that was black and the linings of cracked patterns that escaped from his left eye were Scarlet read. He had a hole in the back just for a little extra. He worked his way down to the torso which was an all-black of the torso portion of a body suit. It had scarlet red cracked patterns that led to the center of his chest to form an X. His pants was all black and baggy in an old ninja fashion and had steel-toe metal combat boots that were a mix of black and scarlet. He had been busy drawing the design and was doing at a regular human speed as he watched the local news for Chicago on a corner T.V the reporter was basically talking about how calm it was in the city and it was all Thanks to the Scarlet King. He smiled and then a person had entered the room. A green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She also has freckles on her cheeks. Her former primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

Taylor looked at her she waved and then he waved back. Next to her came J'onn who smiled and Taylor smiled back and looked back at his work. They were currently being made by a machine.

"Taylor I would like for you to meet my niece Megan, she was curious on what you looked like and wanted to meet you, "The green man said.

"Well hello, I'm Taylor...I don't have a last name, "He chuckled sheepishly and stood up.

"The Martian chuckled and shook his hand. "Megan Morse...on the missions just call me Miss Martian, "She chuckled.

J'onn smiled and left the two alone, Megan was surprise that there was another Alien that was far from our galaxy and wanted to meet him. "So how far away is your home planet...and sorry for what happened to it."She said looking down hearing his story from some other members.

"It's okay...I'll eventually find out whoever did this…but to answer your question 947 trillion light-years away...give or take. "He estimated in his head and looked at her.

"Wow...did you come in any other forms?", She asked and Taylor nodded his head yes.

"No I didn't. We look like the other humans except for the fact that we don't have the same body structure as humans do, "He lied. He didn't want to freak the girl out or anything…if only he knew.

"Like?" She asked pulling up a chair next to him.

"We don't need oxygen and can breathe in space pretty well, our "lungs" are for filtering gas so we can breathe on any planet or any deadly gases without having any repercussions. Our bones are like titanium...but mines were replaced with this weird organic metal, and we live for a very, very, very long time…"He explained.

Megan chuckled and nodded. "It's nice meeting another alien that isn't afraid to hide himself…",She said and then Taylor looked at her.

"No one should be able to hide from what they are...it'll only result in tearing thyself apart from the inside out…", He said and it hit Megan like a ton of bricks, she was so used to hiding her true self she would never really get to know a person, now she found someone who gets where she is coming from.

"Even back on my planet, when I was a ghost I still didn't want people getting to know me or who I really was. "Taylor continued." But I learned that there is no reason to hide who you are, people will judge you regardless…",

This made the woman smile...she finally found someone who got her. She laughed a bit and looked at Taylor. "I don't see why people make you out to be so scary you're actually kind of down to earth...except for the Scarlet King persona...that's kind of scary. "She chuckled and remember when her team was in the lounge watching him fight crime. "Light him up boys, "She tried to mock.

" ** _Light em' up boys_** ," Taylor corrected in this demonic and cold voice that made Megan jumped a bit and she had punched his arm.

"That wasn't funny jerk, "She said seriously glaring at him and then sighed once Taylor started laughing.

"I jokes I jokes…", He chuckled and wiped a tear.

She smiled and stood up. "Well i got to go, we should hangout sometime…when are you free?",

"Whenever crime stops.", He joked and Megan squinted his eyes at him. "Saturday...I have to patrol the state and go to a festival some farmers invited me to,"

"Okay I will meet you on top of The Willis Tower, "She said and walked out.

Taylor smiled and focused back on his suit. He was actually kind of excited that he actually had a friend to hang out with. Well there was Zatanna but both were in and out the house like sociable teenagers. After 2 hours of working his suit was finally done, He put it in the box and began to walk outside. He then found an exit that let to to space and he took it then he had flew to Metropolis where he had stayed. He landed in an alley and wall jumped all the way to his bedroom window and rolled in. He sat his things on his bed and walked out to see Zatanna just getting in the house.

"Hey Taylor how was your day?", She asked and flopped on the couch lazily.

"It was pretty good made a new friend, her name is Megan, "He said walking to the kitchen and looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Aww Miss Martian? Yea she is a pretty cool person, "She said and then looked behind her."Hey what are you doing Saturday? "She asked. He had lived her going on 4 weeks and they hadn't gotten a chance to hangout.

"Patrolling, festival, and hanging with Megan for the day, you? "He asked.

She sighed and groaned. "I was going to a party but things got canceled and if there is no trouble i wanted to hang out with you,"

"Sorry my next free day is that Sunday after patrolling…", He said.

"Well that's too bad I guess...I work that Sunday so...Hey how about I go to that festival with you? "She suggested and he shrugged.

"Sure I don't care, you can even provide entertainment too, "Taylor chuckled and Zatanna knew that met something but let it slide. Taylor pulled out some leftover Swedish meatballs and began to eat them cold.

"Don't you ever heat your food up?" She asked as this was a recurring thing since he had lived here. When Taylor would miss dinner, he wouldn't bother to heat up his food, he would eat it cold and go. Which was something he was about to do...right now.

"Well I'm off to Illinois I'll be back later, "He said and went to go put his costume on. He came back out. The whole from the back of his mask had a black fire ponytail that had scarlet and orange flicks sparking. He had then flew out the patio door and Zatanna sighed and now her boredom had begun.

"Great now I'm bored again, "She mumbled falling asleep.

 ** _End Notes: If you guys would like to know what his alien form looks like it resembles Volt off of Warframe (Great game btw, have it on ps4). Like and review this story and more will be delivered to you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! Father Canada here with this new chapter that I had made a bit longer. Trying to put as much as I can in it without telling the whole story. One thing I need to inform you guys is that the characters from the beginning of Young Justice are the same up until now. Except Artemis and Kid Flash…the original Kid Flash is alive and Artemis is not Tigress…that is all and enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: Getting to know Earth!

-On the way to Harbin China-

Taylor was carrying Zatanna in his arms as he flew to Harbin, China to attend the Snow and Ice festival he was invited to by this old and elderly couple he had saved in Crystal Lake by a machete wielding monster. They had paid for a room just for extra because they were so grateful.

Zatanna had made a magical barrier around the two so she would be affected by the friction made by Taylor's speed. It amazed her how powerful he is, sad that he was created a weapon, made her mad a little but hearing that his father had given him a childhood as a ghost was much better.

"So what's this Snow and Ice festival?", She asked looking around as they flew and the scenery had went by it looked like they were going through a time portal.

"Hmm in books that a festival exhibiting the most amazing ice and snow sculptures anyone has ever saw. Every year people build these incredible things out of ice and snow, decorating them with lights and lasers, sometimes fire if they were made in a certain way. This exhibition has a lot to offer, one can only find out after visiting it...and it is phenomenal! Also it has some pretty good food, and drinks," He said and darkness had covered the sky as they arrived in Hiban, China.

"Sounds fun…",She said and saw assorted lights in the distance. She really didn't have anything to say after that, she new she was about to enjoy herself so she would let her actions speak for herself. Taylor had landed on a hotel called Sofitel Warbin, Zatanna gasped at the beauty of the city and at the hotel. She saw Taylor go around the corner to go change, so she waited. He came back around in a suit The Flash had loaned him for this occasion and saw a face he made.

"What trickery is this?", The books told me these would be comfortable", He complained and was going to burn it off him but remembered that 1. It was loaned to him, 2. He didn't have a spare set of clothes besides his costume, and 3. He well...looked pretty good in it. Not every guy can rock a black and blue suit and tie. Zatanna grinned at this and raised her hand.

"Brag em rof lavitsef", she shouted and her clothes suddenly change to a blue kimono with purple flowers on them. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had her hair tied into a bun with two needles going through her hair. She had blue slip on shoes and makeup to match. She then grinned and Taylor clapped in approval. "Sorcery!"

Her face had then changed then she had crossed her arms. "No it's not sorcery it's magic", She explained to him.

He didn't listen. "You are a wizard Zatanna", He laughed.

Normally she would be a bit annoyed but his poor attempt to re-incite a movie reference was hilarious, so in the end it was him who had gotten annoyed. "It's not funny, "He mumbled and she had continued to laugh and then he turned away.

"Aww lighten up it was funny...you should be proud of yourself, normally I would get annoyed by anyone confusing sorcery with magic but you got lucky, "She grinned and then turned around. "Come let's go and enjoy ourselves."

Taylor nodded and walked towards the edge preparing to jump off until Zatanna had cleared her throat. "Aye forgetting something, "She said gesturing to herself.

It didn't take a dummy to realize that she meant himself. He had went towards her and gently grabbed her by the waist causing her to blush, he leaped off the building and landed in the shadows silently. They had come out of the bushes and walked into the hotel and went to check in, afterwards they had went to their room on the top floor. Once they arrived Zatanna nodded in approval at how gorgeous it was and turned to Taylor who was sitting on the bed and then turned on the T.V.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be able to understand their language so i don't see a point in watching the news if you can't understand them," Zatanna said and saw Taylor eyes flash a bit then he looked at him.

"Shénme shì nǐ shuō guānyú bù xuéxí yīzhǒng xīn de yǔyán?", He grinned at her and then her jaw-dropped. "What?"

"What were you saying about learning a new language?" He laughed and it was her turn to look stupid. "Yea not so funny now,"

"Epat sih htuom tuhs", she said and tape had covered his mouth. His eyes had widened and then Taylor had melted it with his breath.

"I've been tired of your shit for the past 4 weeks", He sighed with a slight smile.

"Oh that hurts my little magician heart, "She pouted.

"Sorcerer", He corrected.

"Shut up, "She told him and looked outside and saw people getting in their cars and traffic had begun to crowd up. "So I guess we go to where the festival is,"

Taylor nodded then stood up, he opened the window and floated out, Zatanna flew out as well, the festival wasn't that far away so there was no need for him to hold her...just the thought made her blush and again.

Taylor had led the way to the Snow and Ice festival a little ways laughing as there was a huge traffic jam, once they made it they had landed in the tree and came out clean.

Then the beauty had shown itself, sculptures of ice and snow with different styles, shapes, and sizes had surrounded the area and illuminated brightly with different lights. To Zatanna it was beautiful and to Taylor, it reminded him of the Subzero Festival where statues of the ice giants come to life and battle or dance for the people. They would have a mystic glow to them as they performed for the people who had worshipped they're hard work for the citizens. He sighed and Zatanna notice this and then she chuckled.

"What's up? Too much for you? "She asked and then looked Taylor smiled snapping out of his mindset.

"It's perfect, I'm glad they had invited me to this…",He smiled and held his arm out and then Zatanna took it and they had began walk and tour the area.

-Watchtower-

Superman was at the giant window of the Watchtower looking over Earth, he was thinking about recent events that had happened and one of the big ones on his mind was Taylor. For some reason, he had genuinely cared for the new member and wanted him to have a normal life as a teen while being a hero on the side. It bothered him, and it was something he was going to have to bring up later on.

'I'll have to see If Batman can do something about giving him a fake profile or something, 'He thought to himself.

Then on cue, the Dark Knight had walked up beside Batman and stood next to him. "What's bothering you? "He asked knowing full well what's going on with him. It was one his mind during the meetings.

"Taylor...I get he has grew up a spectre but he hasn't really had a childhood where he could touch, feel, and taste. I want that for him aside from doing his duties of being a Justice League member."

Bruce took all this into consideration and thought about. Taylor was proving himself to be a valuable asset to the cause and he wouldn't doubt that he had most of the members vouch for him. He then decided to ease Superman of his issues. "I think I can help with this issue...just give me a week so I can slip the information into the system and then he'll be good hope you're ready to have a son, "He said then turned and walked away.

"Jeez didn't know you had a soul Bruce. "Superman joked continuing to look down at Earth.

The Dark Knight only smirked and continued to walk away.

-Saturday Afternoon, Zatanna's and Taylor's home-

Zatanna had fallen asleep on the couch, after last night she couldn't make it to her bed. She was worn out from all that moving and eating, not that it was a bad thing, but she had too much fun. Taylor on the other hand wasn't tired, he didn't really need to sleep unless he wanted to talk to his mother. He was currently sitting on his bed in his superhero attire putting some spare clothes into a backpack. He had just got back from Illinois and was going back to go hangout with Megan like promised. He wondered what they were doing today, couldn't be as good as last night, but it bothered him that it was going to be as good. He didn't know why though, but more fun is good he guessed. The hero had stood up and had walked to the patio door. He looked back at Zatanna and went to put a blanket on her then he had flew out to the Willis Tower.

-The Willis Tower-

Megan was sitting on top of the skyscraper waiting on her friend Taylor to come so they can hangout. She saw and streak of black and orange fire fly through the city and could only guess that it was Taylor. She had zipped right passes him and saw a giant monster blob of clay and sewage. She smiled and followed silently as she saw him combat the monster as it slowly trudged through the streets.

" ** _Come on you ugly piece of trash, it's gonna take a lot more that piss and shit to put out my flames_** , "Taylor said as his he flew in front of the monster who desperately tried to get at the hero.

It had did nothing but roar and threw more sludge bombs at him, Taylor had shot fireballs at the projectiles and incinerated them so they wouldn't hit any of the civilians or their homes. He had stopped once he saw a populated area and his eyes began to lit up a scarlet red color and with a grin he arched his back and the monster had knew what came next.

" ** _Light em' up!_** ", He grinned and let loose a horrific hellfire heat vision upon the monster. It had quickly ended his poor career choice and then he was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

His eyes returned to normal and then he looked at the trail of mess the monster has made and used his flames to turn the rest into tiny piles of ashes, while along the way he ,made sure the people were in good shape and tried his best to get them what they needed. Megan had watched as he did his work and it made her smile.

She had saw him talk to some cops and decided to make herself known, she had floated next to him and the cops had gasped and give him dirty looks which only made him squint. He to see Megan next to him with a small smile on her face. He then smiled and then looked at the cops who tip their hats and left.

"That was an amazing display of your work, so you ready?", She asked him turning to look at him. "I know you're not thoroughly familiar with Earth's culture and that's why I want to take you somewhere...it's kind of in the middle of nowhere. You ever heard of the country?", She asked.

"Eww the weird screams of the dead they play on the music box?", He asked with a face of disgust. "No let's do something else,"

She laughed hard for a few minutes and sighed. "No not country music, the country...the opposite of the city,"

"Oh like the majority of Kansas?", He asked and then caused the Martian nodded. "Yea...I saw this place when I was flying over here and I just wanted to sit there and get to know you more as a friend and see what you can do,"

"Okay so where is this place?", He asked and then began to float.

"Sonoma City, California "She said and did the same. "Follow me...if we hurry we can get there in 3 or 4 hours. "She said being full aware of his speed and knowing that she couldn't keep up.

Taylor nodded and then put his mask back on. "Hopefully this doesn't get me tanner than what I'm already am, "He said.

Megan chuckled. "Yea...I can't imagine you with any other skin tone than your light copper skin."

"Opps I tried to mimic the closest person I could fine, "He frowned and looked at his body.

"Mimic? Wait I thought you didn't have any other forms?", Megan asked as the two began to fly away bickering at each other.

-Batcave-

Batman was sitting at his desk typing in fake information for Taylor. If he was going to be a real citizen of the United States, he would need a parents which would be Clark Kent a.k.a Superman and Lois Lane, that would mean his brothers and sisters would be Super girl and Superboy. He stayed in Small Ville, Kansas, and graduated from Small Ville High School. Filled in some other information too like his birthdate, social security number, and all other important stuff. Once he finished he had put it in the system and it would ease its way in slowly then in about a week he would be there. He had then put the files into a folder and looked at something that crossed his eye. It was a folder containing all the ways to kill the Justice League and a recorder. He pulled it out and began to think. Taylor was a part of the League now but there was no known way to kill him if he had ever gone rogue. He then picked up the recorder and then began to speak into it.

"Subject 0457, Taylor Kent, after arriving on the planet Earth a month ago, there is currently no none way to kill him if he had ever turned rogue, though separating his spirit from his mind will shut off his ability to use hell fire and summon chains, more will be added as I watch over him, "He spoke and stopped the recording then put the files back into the drawer.

This was something he had to do...even to himself if he had ever turned rogue, it wasn't being evil...call it taking precautions.

-The Watchtower, several hours later-

Batman had arrived at the Watchtower just in time to catch Superman talking with The Flash. He had approached the two and Flash took it as a sign that he had needed to leave so he did. Superman had turned to Batman and the Dark Knight had held out a folder containing all of his records. "This is the information I mad about Taylor, he has his high school and if he wants to enroll into College let me know, "He said and Superman had taken the folder and nodded.

"I appreciate it I will inform Taylor as soon as I see him", He had told the Dark Knight and at the two had parted.

-Sonoma City, California 3 hours later-

Megan and Taylor were on one of the shiny grassy hills of the countryside of the city. It was about 3 in the afternoon and the two had spent the past hour talking about Megan's past life when she first came to Earth. There was some times they laughed and times he had held her for a hug when she would start crying. After that it was just a bunch of shits and giggles after that.

"Wow you've had an interesting life, and that's what I kinda want...I love Chicago and all and me defending it is adventurous and couldn't ask for anything better, but for some reason I want more...I'm not trying to sound greedy about it but yea…",He laughed sheepishly at the last part rubbing his arms.

"On no you're not being greedy, I understand how you feel, when I first got here on Earth that was how I felt when I joined the Team...and it still is...I want to go to College in the future and be a part of something big…",She chuckled and then looked at him then grinned. "OH and Mister back to what I was asking earlier what your alien forms look like," She asked and turned towards him and then Taylor had made a sigh.

"Okay okay I will jeez," He said standing up and then his body had slowly began to morph into this humanoid alien that was slender and the top of his arms where covered by three black and shiny rings. His head was weird and it almost looked like he had a helmet on but it wasn't, the top was an arrow shape with a flaming spine all the way down and protruded off him making a tail. Taylor had tattoos that were glowing a scarlet red and was moving like fire was inside of them. Most of his body was all black except for minor pieces that was orange and scarlet.

Megan had stared in awe at this and then stood up and floated around him. "Wow and I thought it was only me and my uncle, you look scary and lethal, and "She told him then finally stood in front of him.

"Yea and on my planet we vary from all shapes and sizes, "He told her and then reverted back to his human form. "But I like this form though, light tan skin, green and blue eye, and the voice of power what all could I ever ask for, but I love where I came from so I embrace my alien side. "He told her and then she smiled but that smile knew he was hiding something.

Each time he had smiled at her it really bugged her, he knew he was in pain but never knew he had other motives. So she had a question. "mm can I see what your planet looked like? By going into your head I can see what your planet had looked like with my own eyes."

Taylor had thought about it and then shook his head. "It may work that way with others but not with me...you're not going to my brain you're going to another dimension. "Taylor said sitting on the ground and had then propped himself on his arms. "But go ahead if you don't believe me,"

Megan gulped and nodded, she went behind him and rested on her knees then put her hands gently on his head. She had begun to work her magic and then both their spirits were transported to his Astral plane.

-Taylor's Astral Plane-

They had arrived on a cliff near his mother's throne who was not present, she was attending to things in "Hell" as this planet would put it. Taylor looked at Megan who was a gaped at the beauty of his astral plane.

"Wow...a perfect representation of night and day and this looks like the Grand Canyon.", she said and then looked at Taylor who was staring at the sky.

"Yea...everyone's is different at that...you would have the nicest person on the planet and your Astral plane would be a land full of nightmares...that's how my planet worked at least, lead to a lot of suicides. Heck, I guess I pulled the lucky stick, "Taylor smiled sadly and then shook it away. "But yea this is my mind...everything you want is in here...somewhere, in a way I'm always lost in thought, trying to find the answers even though I had read over a million books since I've been here…but It's like as soon as I read it, the information just goes into a vault somewhere in here unless I learn from personal experience.",

While he was talking Megan was still shocked that the fact that her had read a million books. "A million? What are you a computer?", She asked.

"Well my brain is….when I was reconstructed I was given a brain that could run a lot faster than light could travel...but like I said...the things I read it goes in a vault somewhere… maybe when my body needs sleep I'll go soul searching for all the knowledge I had obtained so far all the things I currently know as of now are in books floating around...like this one. "He said picking a floating brown book out of the air and then opened and began to read it and a second later he was done. "See now I can recite the whole U.S constitution and its amendments, bill of rights, all 50 states, and all presidents, "He said and then the book had turned to golden dust.

"Wow...you're people must've had some impressive technology to do all this, "She said. "What else can you do?",

"A Lot but little at the same time, "Taylor said and then stretched. "You ready to head back?",

Megan nodded and the next thing she knew Taylor had pushed her off the cliff and she went screaming falling into one of the many rivers making a mystical splash.

-Reality-

Megan had woken up with a gasp and her chest was rising rapidly and going down just as fast. She frowned and then punched Taylor's arm who was still unresponsive, she waited a few minutes and shook him. "He buddy...you up?", She asked as she got worried. She leaned closer and then Taylor eyes had popped open.

"Boo, "He scared her and she jumped back squeaking. She had then began to fly after the alien and then they had spent hours playing cat and mice all the way back to the watch tower.

-Zatanna's apartment-

Zatanna was currently waiting for a something to happen, she had been bored for the past 2 days after Taylor had took her to the festival. Ever since then she had nothing to do, there was a few parties she had went to and they were okay but other than that she was bored. She had then decided to head to the Watchtower and hangout.

-Watchtower-

Taylor and Megan were still trying to chase each other around the base. Superboy had watch with a frown, Tigress was punching a punching bag, and the other teens were minding their business. Black Canary had just gotten out of the meeting and it was time to give Taylor his combat training. She saw him being chased by Miss Martian who had a face like she wanted to seriously punch the guy.

"Taylor! "She shouted halting the alien in his tracks and Megan had saw this and tried to halted and was about to bump into Taylor until he had caught her in a bridal style then tossed her in the air where she had then floated...still having her pouty face.

"The League wanted me to give you your initial combat training, come and follow me to the training, room," She said and the alien had then followed her to the training room and Megan behind him, then attracting more of the young heroes.

-In the training room-

The hand went to a massive gym-like room in the Watchtower where everything was hardened to the core, in case they would like to let out some real damage. Canary and Taylor made they're way to the center and then she had turned around and the two were a couple feet away from each other.

"Okay show me what you can do...and don't want you to hold back either, "She told him and lunged forward.

"Wait give me a few minutes! "Stopping her much and she had then stopped and waited.

"Very well take your time kid, "She said kindly, being the League's combat trainer for the newcomers she had a great deal of patience and care.

Taylor had then crossed his legs and began took and meditating form while floating.

-Observer room-

"What's he doing?" Tigress asked slightly intrigued as well as some others.

"Searching…" Megan murmured and the others turned towards her, she looked at them a bit surprised by the eyes staring at her awaiting an explanation.

"Umm well me and Taylor hung out today umm...I went into his mind...turn out that his brain is also his brain is a dimension to his Astral plane. He told me he had read a million books in the past day but there were books floating around in the plane...possibly a million. He read a history in his dimension and "claimed" his knowledge. "She said trying her best to explain. "Well that's the best I can explain it at the moment,"

Superboy frowned and turned his head back towards the training room where Black Canary and Taylor were. He wasn't fond of her going through his teammate's minds like that even, if he had trust issues with one of them. That's the whole reason they weren't together now.

"So you're saying that he can read every book in the world, but he has to go to this "astral plane" to claim what he has read, so he's scans and downloads it basically, "Night Wing asked as he just arrived with some other members. "That's impressive and could be useful in the future."

"Yea I'll say where he was when we were in high school, "Kid Flash chuckled.

-Training room, 5 minutes later-

Black Canary was still waiting on her new student, she had sat on the ground her legs crossed as she watched him and studied his stature. Taylor had popped his eyes opened and had stood on the ground gracefully." Okay I'm ready now, "He said and the teacher had nodded.

"Very well, "She said getting into her stance and then lunged at him aiming for a leg sweep hoping to follow it up with an uppercut. She was surprised when he had spun out of the way gracefully with his arms folded and did a leg sweep when she had rose up.

'How did?', She was trying to figure out how he saw that coming when he was able to see that coming. He had no stance, he just stood there and watched. Then the second her foot would have made contact with his leg he moved, she couldn't stop but she had kept rising and that's when she was bested. She then smiled and stood up dusting herself off. "Well I'm impressed, let's try that again with you on the defense, "She told him and she had then put her a game on and charged towards him.

-Observer room-

The teens were amazed at what just happened, some were rather speechless and others were cheering for the two, though Black Canary kept falling on her butt but seem to enjoy it.

"Wow he must have read a book on every fighting style or watched a video or something…", Night Wing noted. "What in the right mind gave him that type of brain?",

"Beats me but look at him go Canary is getting it handed to her, "Kid Flash laughed and then a timer had went off.

-In the training field-

Black Canary was out of breath and had her hands on her knees and she was breathing hard. Her butt had begun to hurt from falling on it so many times, but she had to give credit where credit was due.

"My, my I am impressed I guess there is no combat training for you, but in 2 hours I still have to do your mental training, "She said and the two had then exited and parted ways.

-Lounge area-

Taylor had found himself in the lounge area of the Watchtower and then looked around for anything to do. He saw a shelf of books and went over to them, in the doorway was Zatanna who had found who she was looking for.

"Taylor you haven't been home in a while what's been up with you buddy?", She asked walking over to her roommate then leaned the wall in front of him.

"Well nothing Illinois has finally calmed down for a bit, I've been with Megan for most of my time, and I had just gotten out of combat training, "Taylor told his friend who nodded at his answer.

"So what are you doing today?", She asked hoping he have some free time.

"Mental training, "He said simply and then nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't know if you're stable enough for it, "Zatanna said worried for him.

This made Taylor think and then he chuckled. "As long as they don't separate my spirit from my body then i'll be fine, the other side of me doesn't want to listen to the truth but the side you are talking to now knows the truth...even though it hurts to lose your family and entire planet, but who hasn't these days…",

Zatanna smiled and patted his back. "That's the spirit buddy!" She chuckled and then saw some of the members come to the lounge. She didn't pay no mind and so that Taylor was reading a book.

"I still don't know how you can read a million books but it shows off sometimes, "She noted and the tall women had stood over his shoulder looking at what he was reading. "Aww a book food?", She noticed.

"Yea...I'm just scanning and when I go to my plane Ima have to find it and reread it before it can be of any use…",Taylor explained to her in case she didn't know.

She didn't know and nodded at how it works now she does, but she wondered what this astral plane had looked like. She smiled and poked him. "Hey take me to this plane of yours, "She said and then he shook his head much to her disappointment.

"I don't know telekinesis...that's one thing I cannot do...it's rather a huge weakness of mine though, "He said and then saw Miss Martian who had waved at him. "Ask Megan, she could transport us both and then I'll show you what it looks like."

"So you need a person who does telekinesis and telepathy to be able to go to your Astral plane, "She said looking at him.

"Yep my sorcerer friend, "Taylor grinned and closed the book, he was already done with it but he like the pictures so he just stared at them.

"I'm going to hurt you," She said giving him a deadpanned expression. This made the alien laugh and then he turned around and looked at the time high on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I have a whole hour and forty-five minutes before I have this mental training, "Taylor said and his stomach had growled. "Where's the food palace in this establishment!" He mildly yelled and Zatanna took his hand.

"Come now my child, I'll show you a place where dreams come true…" She cooed and began to fly with Taylor following him.

-Eatery in the Watchtower-

Zatanna had taken Taylor to the cafe' in the Watchtower and they went through the line getting a plate to eat. Taylor's plate consisted of lobster tail, Shrimp and the lots of it, and crab legs. Zatanna had a simple plate of salad for obvious reasons. They had taken a seat near the door then began to eat.

"So Scarlet King...how is Chicago?" She asked. "You've been spending a lot of time down there and I haven't been seeing you lately,"

"Chicago is well Chicago, it has its ups and downs, I save other cities when they need my help but it's come to the point they have their own local heroes coming out of the dark...and villains, "Taylor said and sighed at the last part. "Already have one under my belt, he's only bad when he gets poop everywhere,"

Zatanna made a face and this and hesitant to ask what his name was until Taylor had continued.

"No one knows his name and he claims he wants to be cured of his appearance, but keeps robbing banks and hides in the sewers where he gains his powers and grows...so we call him Sewer Man...not very original, but most of our names aren't, "He chuckled and looked at Zatanna who was laughing.

"Yea...It's nice though, the people there are something else but they are good people with good intentions anyway,"

"I'm glad you like it there...so when can I visit?" She asked after eating a few bites of her salad. "I hear they have good parties down there, "She giggled.

"They do...been invited to several but never went. "He said and then Zatanna had gave him a look.

"Seriously...I mean you should go, I get the whole identity thing but you should go for real," Zatanna's eye had begun to sparkle.

"Maybe one day, "He told her then she nodded.

"Let me know so I can come…and be some of your friends, "She said nodding her head towards the door as Megan, Kid Flash, and Tigress had come in together talking, Megan had waved at Taylor then he had gave her a greeting smile, then looked back at Zatanna who had a look in her eye, a cocked eyebrow, and had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Taylor asked looking around and then began wiping his face.

"So what's up with you to anyway? You too are the talk around the tower, "She grinned and leaning closer.

"I don't-, Zatanna had stopped him from speaking by putting a finger on his lips.

She had shushed him then looked back at Megan who looked over then Taylor leaned over then Zatanna and Taylor looked at each other.

"It's too early to determine if I like her or not...I like spending time with her and she is fun, but as far as liking her it's too early and I don't want to rush it, "He told her then she nodded understanding.

"I get it buddy...you're too scared, "She teased and Taylor looked up at her.

"Am not,"

"Are too," She told him and then stood up. "If you're not going to tell her then I will…" She threatened with a toothy grin. Taylor blushed and stood up as well.

"Well then I'll huh...tell what his face how you feel is!" He threatened as well.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh who exactly?"

"I don't know it was just a bluff, "He mumbled and scratched his head looking at the ground. "But honestly it's too early,"

"I know Tay I'm just pulling your chain, "She chuckled and picked up her plate. "Come I want to watch you do this mental simulation," Then with that last part her smile faded.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad? "He asked and then she shook her head giving him a fake smile.

"No It's not...I just don't want you hurt is all, "She said and then the two had walked out and back to the training simulation.

-Training room-

Black Canary and J'onn where in the control room, with Zatanna in the observer window, and Taylor in the Training window.

"Okay Taylor are you sure you are ready?" Dinah asked and the alien put a thumbs up. "Okay since we are doing this we are going to have to put your spirit into stasis according to J'onn, for a short moment and then when we are done we are going to put you to sleep, now are you sure you want to do this?", She asked with a serious look.

Again, the alien had put his thumb up and another one for reassurance.

"Okay J'onn start, "She said and then using his telepathy he had blocked his spirit from his brain so they can begin working on training his brain without "The Actual" Taylor, in a sense.

-Simulation-

The next thing Taylor knew he was then transported back to his astral plane. Taylor's body had then found himself in a apocalyptic style wasteland. He heard the sound of laser beam words and screams and so by instinct he had followed the sounds to see that his worst nightmare was being relieved again. Bodies of all the Justice League members were scattered about some intact and others in pieces. He felt his anger and sadness swell up and looked to see a figure beating Zatanna's skull in. Then what had broken him was when the figure snapped her neck. That had done it...his black blood had begun seeping out of his skin and then his eyes turned blood red. The figure had rushed towards Taylor just to be grabbed by his skull and crushed into the ground.

"No more…" He whispered as his eyes began to burn and then let out a horrific heat vision blast from his eyes, it was the sound of wind being torn apart and the screams of those who had died from his planet. It had destroyed the figure until there was nothing left.

"No more…" He whispered and began to cry as his blood began to engulf his body.

-Reality-

The alarms were sounding inside the training room and Taylor was whispering "no more" to himself and occasionally would let out a heat vision or to. Dinah and J'onn were trying to shut it down but J'onn telekinesis was blocked and suffered a psychic blast almost knocking him out.

"Dinah to Justice League we need assistance in the training room! Now!", She yelled and got confirmation that Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman was on their way.

The blood had fully covered Taylor then turned him into something horrific and the vile creature that looked like something straight out of a horror book had roared and then blasted a blast of black hellfire at the roof and then flew out to the opposite direction of Earth.

-Observer's room-

Watching this, Zatanna, Megan, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Tigress, were worried on about the situation and saw what was going on. Zatanna knew this would happen and wish she could help and so did the others. They knew what he was going through but this was something he would have to train himself.

-Training room-

Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman were in the training room looking up at the hole Superman had just repaired with his heat vision so no more air could escape. They had analyzed the situation and then decided that Superman would go look for him.

"I'll go talk to him if I can find him…" Superman said and began to leave.

The others had nodded and Superman went to go find Taylor, while the others went to check on J'onn.

-Venus, somewhere-

Taylor had sat on a rock on the poisonous planet, he hadn't went to sleep yet and currently he was just letting out random laser vision beams tearing the giant rock up. The other half of Taylor couldn't take it, though he knows the truth he just couldn't take it and with a heavy breath he began to glow a golden light.

" ** _No more_** …"

 ** _That is all for now folks and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be_** ** _here pretty soon! Read and review! You guys have a goodnight!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good morrow my people, FatherCanada bringing you a new chapter to this future long story I and some friends had conjured up. In my opinion things are going a bit faster than expected so I will put in chapters where Taylor has a chance to experience of what Mother Gaia has tp offer. Without further ado! Happy reading!**_

Chapter 4: Good days on Doomsdays

As the golden light had began to engulf Taylor's current form, all of Venus had begun to erupt violently. Rocks had began to shatter apart and cliff sides were crumbling down. Taylors features had began to disappear until a gentle yet firm hand had rested on his shoulder. The rumbling had stopped, and the golden glow had began to disappear. Taylor looked back and saw Superman behind him with a worried expression.

"That's not a way to get the pain to stop…",Superman said." I know you're Taylor without the other part, but that doesn't make you any less important."

The alien looked at Superman and then pulled his knees up then buried his head between them. "Go away...", It said in a dark voice completely different from the Taylor he usually sees.

"No...whether you like it or not, you are important to not only me, but the rest of the Justice League, me leaving you would be like me abandoning my family, and that I cannot morally live with," Superman said crossing his arms and then floated in front of the alien and then remained there.

There was an awkward silence for about 8 (earth) hours, in between that the body had went into stasis to re-establish the astral link to his body, then Taylor had looked up to see Superman still floating in place. Taylor smiled and then stood up. Superman smiled and then

"Sorry about the Watchtower incident...I was worried about how he reacted, I was kinda reluctant to do it, but it was something that I had to get over…",Taylor said and then began to float.

"Why do you refer to your other half as he…",Superman asked and had began to fly away slowly and Taylor had followed his trail.

"Well ever since I was created...there was this growing split personality I had when my soul was still in my plane. Others called it a fault in the system but my father had called it my brother. When I sleep at night, me and King would talk and joke around, like brothers did on our planet. When I'm awake and he is somewhere in my astral plane roaming. When I'm awake but my soul is in the plane, he takes over.", Taylor explained then looked at the moon. "While I was still a spectre living my life, King was in control of my body while my father was testing him out,"

Superman nodded at this and then looked over at the Watchtower then at Taylor. The teen was silently looking down at earth.

"Are you coming?", He asked.

"No...I think I'm going to go back to Chicago and go check on it, later Supes,"Taylor said and with a turn he had began to fly down to Earth and back to his home town.

Superman smiled lightly and then flew back to the Watchtower.

-Lounge Room-

Megan and the others had sat on the available couches the massive lounge room in the Watchtower. After what they had saw, they were currently sharing thoughts on they teammate Taylor.

"It amazes me how he can save lives everyday and cope with losing an entire race and a planet. Losing everything even before the world gave you a chance to fight and defend." Megan sighed.

"I have to say I had completely misjudged the guy. At first I thought he was an raging alien whose true intent was to destroy our planet with the giant meteor and since that failed he was going to kill us one by one," Kid Flash said with a chuckle.

"That not funny, someone of could have actually died...though the way he man-handle Conner was unnecessary," Batgirl said with a slight chuckle much to Conner's annoyance.

Everyone had chided in a couple of remarks about how Conner had got his butt-kicked by Taylor and this made Conner irritated.

"Look he didn't beat my ass and he never will, I don't see how you can trust this guy when he had almost killed Diana and all of us, "Conner shouted and then Megan stood up.

"We are all aware that this had happened but even Diana understands why he did it and well are have forgiven him. All except you and Batman and even he understands...he is just cautious. "Megan said defending her friend.

"So...and how many more times is he going to lose control and eventually hurt somebody or worse kill one of us, "Conner said his voice getting a bit louder. "He is a walking, unstable, psychopath!",

"Conner how could you...I know for a fact he isn't any of that…",Megan choked very displeased at Conner's actions.

"I bet you went through his head without permission huh?", Conner mumbled and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was then followed by shocked "o" expression and Kid Flash going "Oooooo",.  
Megan had started to shed tears, she had shook her head and rushed out the room. Conner had then regretted his decision and had left the room in anger.

The members of the team had sat there in silence for a bit and then Nightwing had spoke up out of the group. "Somebody should go check on her and Conner,"

"I already know where Megan is going and trust me she'll be fine in a heartbeat." Zatanna chuckled and the group laughed at this. "But that just leaves Superboy,"

"He's in the training room venting...he'll be fine.", Artemis said.

-Chicago, around Mid-Night-

" _ **Alright boys they are all yours**_ , "Taylor in his Skarlet King persona said to a couple of police officers.

They nodded with a smile and put the petty thieves in the car before they drove off to the police station. Taylor had flew up in the air and was flying back to The Willis Tower. He had landed on the top and looked over the city. He then heard crying coming his way, then when he turned around he was greeted by Megan colliding in his arms. She was balling her eyes out and this had worried Taylor greatly. With his free hands, he had took off his mask revealing his worried expression and embraced her back.

"Megan what troubles you?", He asked and then the Green Martian shook her head and kept crying into his chest. "Okay I'm here, "He mumbled into her ear.

For about a solid hour of her crying it had began to die down to the point she cried herself to sleep in his arms. At this point he didn't know what to do, and the only logical thing was to take her to his place and let her sleep on the couch. He assumed she had came from the Watchtower and saw no reason for her to go back if she came from there crying. He had hoisted her into his arms in a bridal-style fashion and the flew over to Metropolis in a heartbeat.

-Metropolis-

Arriving through his window, Taylor had went to the living room and laid Megan on the couch. The teen had walked down the hall to the linen closet and came back with a soft sky blue blanket with a picture of a tattooed Marilyn Monroe, Betsy Rose, Helen Kane, and Rosie the Riveter. He then sat on the edge of the couch and yawned then rubbed Megan's arm as she slept. He didn't see it but a smile had grown on her face and a soft moan escaped her lips. Even falling asleep himself he had continued to rub her arm.

-Astral plane-

Megan had unknowingly entered Taylor's Astral plane, the teen didn't mind as when he did notice she was already here. Taylor was currently sitting across from King, both were currently talking about miscellaneous things. Taylor had a random book in his hand and King had laid on his back looking up at the split sky. Megan had slowly began to approach the two, she was confused on who was who for a moment until they both had looked at her. She could recognize Taylor's attitude and smile, which made her blush at the thought. The counterpart seemed displeased at her presence and his aura was haunting. They both had light caramel skin, and black hair. They're eye colors were different though, Taylor's were a mystic mixture of Hazel and blue while his counterparts was a mix of a dark yellow and a light blue.

"Taylor why is she here?", King asked looking over at his "Brother" and he received a shrug.

"I don't know maybe she came to visit, "He said with a smile and then patted a seat next to him.

"Oh no I didn't mean to intrude, I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was here…",She said getting really nervous now that she had met King and he and Taylor's aura was the same but at the same time it wasn't. It made her uncomfortable, now that a 7 foot 2 figure had floated behind her and then she slowly turned around to see the mother. She had yelped and then hurried and sat next to Taylor.

"Oh I didn't know we were having guest…",The mother said and then sat on the ground with the group. "What brings you to our domain?", She asked.

Megan had calmed down for a bit and took a gulp before she had began to speak. "Well I was just asleep the next thing I knew was here." She said and got nervous all over again when the mother had laid her eyes on him. She had clung to Taylor like new born baby, something about this women had evil drenched all over her and even Taylor and his brother had the same feeling, but she knew Taylor was a nice guy willing to live and learn, and his counterpart looked like a straight up jackass.

"What's wrong?", The mother asked and all 3 had looked at Megan, which made her yelp. "Oh it's the aura huh?",

Megan nodded slowly and the mother laugh. "Sorry it's just who I am, I'm the Demon Queen Siga from my dimension...equivalent to a god in the dimension. I'm only evil when necessary, but I love my children dearly, "She said and gave each boy a kiss on the forehead."

Megan nodded and was feeling a little bit better and then Megan smiled lightly, but she was still clung to Taylor for some odd reason. "I'm Megan Morse, nice to meet you all,"

King only grumbled. "My name is King…",Was all that came out of his mouth.  
"Great now that everyone is acquainted, mommy has things to do. You kids be good, "She said and then she disappeared from the scene via implosion. The three had looked at each other and then King was the next to leave.

"I'm out…",He said and began to float over to the night-side of the plane.

"Don't you want to hangout?", Taylor grinned.

King only grinned back. "Nope...I'm not comfortable with any outsiders here, and I feel like a third wheel, "He said glaring at Megan before leaving.

Megan only frowned at this and Taylor rubbed her back which made it all better. "Don't worry about him…he just cautious, he'll come around eventually,"

"Okay, "She sighed and then looked at him. "So what do you want to do?", She asked smiling at him.

"Whatever it is you want to do...we only got an Earth hour left before it's time for me to go on patrol and then I have the rest of the day off, "He yawned which Megan found weird.

"Wait so what happens if you fall asleep in this place?", Megan asked with a curious expression.

"I actually dream, dream of things I want but can and cannot have, flashbacks and "future sights", memories and nightmares, hopes and failures, and other stuff," Taylor said and found himself holding Megan and she leaned into him. Both teens had began to blush and they turned their heads from each other.

"So you never get a break from what happen…",She asked trying to start the conversation.

"No not really, but you live and learn from it, now that I can save and defend the people nothing will never happen to this planet." Taylor confirmed from a reassuring nod.

After a few moments of silence Megan had moved from his side and then leaned in front of him.

"Do you think...it's bad for me to extract information from people's heads if I feel like it's necessary, "She asked with a nervous smile.

"Hmmm...I mean if you feel it's necessary or somewhat important I don't really care, just don't abuse the power you got okay?", He said rubbing the side of her face softly. "Hate to see someone like you in prison somewhere, "He smiled.  
Megan looked him in the eye and leaned in and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered softly in his ear crying softly but they were tears of joy. Taylor had hugged her back chuckling and rubbed the Martian's back. After a while they had pulled away from each other and looked at each other for a minute. They had began to lean in for what was about to be something special, they had closed their eyes and there lips were inches apart until a ringing was heard from the outside world.

"That's the communicator, "Taylor said and gently stood up with Megan in his arms who had a frown on her face and was quite unpleased with Superman. Taylor had jumped into the river and was off to wake up.

-Zatanna's place-

"Superman to Skarlet King", Superman shouted over the communicator for the second time and the wanted person have picked up the communicator.

"Skarlet King reporting, armed and ready, "He said seeing Megan getting up slowly rubbing her head.

"Okay son, this is going to be big, I've assumed you never heard of Doomsday right?", Superman asked as it sounded like he was in the middle of a battle.

"No I haven't,"

"Well then it's no time to explain now, just get over here as quick as you can...we're at Yellowstone National Park, we need your strength and abilities over as quick as you can,!",He shouted and without a word Taylor had stood up and looked over at Megan who had her arms folded and a cross of an angry and worried expression. Taylor chuckled and leaned down and kissed her cheek then went to put on his costume then he had flew out of the patio door with a quickness.

Megan had a huge blush on her face and when she left she had threw a pout of frustration and then quickly gotten over it. She rubbed her cheek and had a soft smile on her face. 'I'll tell him later', She thought to herself and then turned on the news to tune into the battle.

-Yellowstone National Park-

It didn't take long for Taylor to get there considering he went as fast as he could, he saw some members of the Justice League like Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Superboy, and Zatanna. They were all getting it handed to them but held their own as it looked like they were trying to stop it from reaching the city.

This "Doomsday" was a huge bulky monster with sparks coming out of every part of his body. He was grey, built, angry and currently going toe to toe with Superman.

" _ **Air support coming through suckers!**_ ", Taylor as his Skarlet King persona came through and sped through the air and Superman grinned then moved out of Doomsday grip and Taylor had tackled the monster several miles into the earth's surface.

Taylor had came out of the crater with his clothes ripped and a victorious smile on his face." _ **Hmph and I thought this was going to be fun!**_ ", He said and then Superman sighed in relief.

"I'll go check on the others you-",The next thing Superman new, Doomsday erupted from the ground and had grabbed onto Taylor's ankle then swung the teen into the ground. Superman tried to intervene until he was smacked away near the others. They were now forced to watch the showdown between the two forces.

"You amaze me...I never thought I had the pleasure of killing a being as strong as Superman," He laughed evilly and Taylor had chuckled along with the monster.

" _ **Please do so to entertain me, I haven't had a good fight since...never actually now that I think about it",**_ Taylor said and was caught off guard when a giant fist collided with his chest sending him flying through the air.

He recovered just to be face to face with the grey monster who readied another fist but Taylor kicked Doomsday in the jaw before the monster could punch him. The monster dropped to the floor and got up just fine with a smile.

"Yes! That is what I like to see, give me all you got," Doomsday laughed as he tackled Taylor into a wall of rocks and it had surprised the teen greatly, to the point he coughed up blood.

Doomsday laughed and brought down to fist onto Taylor who had caught them and then he had kicked the monster away from him. He fly out the hole and began to lay a barrage of fist onto Doomsday at speeds faster than light. Doomsday couldn't keep up nor react in time.

'What? How is he this strong and this fast at the same time?', Doomsday wondered and put his guard up. He sent a strong kick to Taylor gut the moment he paused and grabbed the teen by his face and slammed him into the ground head first. His lower body had stuck out and the monster immediately kicked Taylor into the sky and the teen quickly recovered. There agin was Doomsday who smashed him back to the ground. Doomsday landed on Taylor, who grunted, but wasn't enough pain to make him scream.

" _ **You're not all that tough...Superboy had gave me a harder time than you did**_ ," Taylor chuckled and his eyes began to turn a scarlet red color.

Before Doomsday could process what was going on, he was blasted in the air with Taylor's eyebeams and then. Fell back onto the ground.

The being had stood up frowning just to see Taylor standing up brushing himself off. He was surprised to see something like Doomsday here.

'Okay why is something like him here on Earth?', He asked and analyzed the monster as he came charging towards Taylor and the alien had roared like a cross between a lion and a dinosaur and charged towards Doomsday.

-With Superman and the others-

Superman was tending to his teammates hoping Taylor would last long enough, until he would devise a plan that would hopefully end Doomsday for the mean time. Batman was looking at the battle and The Flash had stood next to him.

"Okay Bats how has Doomsday died so far and what ways do we kill him now, "Flash asked.

"Only one other time was when Superman ripped him in half, other than that, none to our knowledge…",Batman said as he watch Doomsday and Taylor brawl it out. "But I wonder though…",He thought aloud and The Flash leaned in.

"Give us something Bruce", Flash said and gasped and saw Taylor get pummeled into the ground. He had hurried and with all his power he punched Doomsday away from Taylor then grabbed the teen and then took the teen back over to the group.

"Supes sub in real quick!", Batman ordered and then Superman had went and took care of the monster.

"I have an idea, "Batman said and then looked at Taylor as he got up.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good, "He said as his mask was torn apart and black blood oozed from the side." I hate when uses that sound wave thing, "He said standing up and was about to go back in until Batman stopped him."Here me out first",

-Superman and Doomsday-

Superman and Doomsday were locked in a stalemate and since Superman hasn't fully recovered, Doomsday had the edge as Superman was on one knee groaning.

"After I kill you, that boy over there is next", He grinned mentioning Taylor. "He's not even a Kryptonian but has the power of one or even beyond it...if I ever find his race I'll be sure to send him their bodies in a little basket, "He cackled evilly and Superman somehow summoning his strength and double fist Doomsday in his chest sending the villain flying and then the villain was kicked into the ground by Taylor who had grouped with Superman.

"Okay we need to take this battle into space, I have someone that is willing to take him off our hands, "Taylor said breathing a bit weird.

"Okay let's do this, "He said and then Superboy came over to help. "Okay we need all the strength we can get, keep him occupied and I need Zatanna to open the portal from this side since she is the only one who can access dimensions among us."

They all nodded then Superman and Superboy who reluctantly wanted to listen to him but made his way over to Doomsday. Taylor had went over to Zatanna who had a cast over her arm."Zee are you alright?", He asked kneeling beside her.

"Yea i'm fine...thanks for being here, no doubt that this would've been a lot harder if you weren't here.", She said and then the alien had nodded with a small smile.

"Anything for you guys, look you are a key component for this plan...I need you to open a portal and I'm going to establish a link over to my mother's dimension. There we will send Doomsday over...I know enough that he can't die the same way twice but where she resides...there are infinite ways to die and some well take him thousands of years to come back from…",Taylor explained and his best friend had nodded.

"Okay...I'll need to head to the Watchtower and do it there since I can't breathe in space like you and the Supers can,"She said. "Give me 10 minutes when I get there and I'll have J'onn put a psychic link between you and me so we can get that thing out of here."

Taylor nodded and Zatanna ran away so she could get transported safely to the Watchtower.

Taylor looked at the on-going battle and started jogging which then broke out into a full out sprint. He went so fast that he started leaving a trail of fire.

-Battlefield-

Doomsday was now on the defenses as Superboy, Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman were not giving Doomsday a chance to throw a punch. He then saw an opportunity to strike when Superman came slowly to his left. He attempted to grab the Man of Steel by his neck but Superman suddenly flew upwards and was tackled by Taylor. They had skidded a couple of miles then Doomsday looked up and was met by a full on flurry of punches by Superboy. Taylor dashed backwards then performed a baseball slide between Doomsday legs and then rose up quickly and gave the monster fiery punches to the rib-cage from behind. Doomsday grabbed both the boys and then smash their heads together then toss them in the air. When he was about to jump Superman had stopped Doomsday in his tracks by using his heat-vision and blasts the villain into a boulder. Wonder-Women had kicked Doomsday through the boulder and then Taylor and Superboy had weaved through the air towards the monster. They both had shot their unique heat visions at Doomsday who had only raised his hand in the air.

"You think this enough to hurt me?", He roared and then Taylor eyes had widened as Doomsday's cold eyes had began to light up on his own and then a dark red laser beams had shot at the two teens who had dodged out of the way then they both were met with Doomsday fist.

They had grabbed each one halting his attempted attack then Taylor had opened a portal from behind and a chain had wrapped around Doomsday throat. The monster had pulled his fists back to try and separate his neck from the extremely burning hot chains. It had surprised him greatly, it was one of the only things he couldn't break through so far and...it had hurt.

Logically as is seems, the only guess he could think of was to incapacitate the alien. Doomsday had then caught his fist and tossed Taylor in the air and with all off his might he sent an uppercut that was enough to shatter mountains to his chest and this had sent Taylor flying out of Earth's atmosphere.

Superman had saw this and something had set him off inside. He had then went full force on Doomsday and the two had really began to let loose.

"How long has it been?", The Flash asked.

" nine minutes…",Wonder Woman said and then suddenly Doomsday's limbs were wrapped in chains coming from the sky and beyond.

-Space-

Taylor had five portals opened behind him containing sprouting chains and all were connected to Doomsday. He had establish the link between him and Zatanna and the plan was ago. The five portals had then began to merge into one and a smile had grew on Taylor's face.

"Hope you enjoy hell you bastard," He chuckled evilly and the chains had slowly, due Doomsday resisting the pull.

-Battlefield-

Doomsday was trying to resist being pulled into space at the moment and has even reduce sticking his hands and feet into the ground. The very Earth beneath him had began to pry itself apart and miles of rock was crumbling down.

'Guys, help me get him up here, if we can get him out of Earth's Atmosphere he will have no choice but go where he belongs,'Taylor said telepathically to the group that was taking care of Doomsday.

Superman looked at Superboy who nodded and they both had flew in and tackled Doomsday in the air. They had began to fly fast towards Earth's atmosphere and Doomsday kept hitting them with vicious elbows.

-Space-

Superman and Superboy was flying towards the glowing red portal that Taylor had opened for them. They had flew faster and Taylor had force the chains to pull harder as Doomsday was finding ways to escape them.

'Come on!', Taylor yelled at himself and with one last pull Doomsday went into the portal screaming like a villain whose plans had been foiled. Taylor closed the portal and had blacked out due to him using all of his mental capacity his body would allow him to exert.

Superman had caught his limp body and then chuckled at Taylor. "It seems he does have his weaknesses." He smiled and then flew to the Watchtower. Superboy looked at Taylor's body and then down at earth.

"Maybe he isn't what I think he is," He said to himself and went to Earth and to his home in Small Ville.

-Several hours later, medical bay-

After hearing the news of the Justice League feats and seeing it for herself on TV. Miss Martian was in the medical bay sleeping resting her head on Taylor's bed. She had gotten here a 2 hours ago and was happy that he was okay. Megan had risen her head and let out a small yawn and then looked over at Taylor who was looking up at the ceiling humming a song.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a grin and then turned his head to look her in the eye.

She looked at him with a face anger and worried, and a bit of hope if you could get a decent angle in on her features.

"That was reckless, stupid, irritating…",Megan began as she began to sniffle.

"Irresponsible, hurtful, scary…", Taylor continued as he began to get out of bed and took the wires off his forehead.

"You're not helping, "She mumble as a single tear had came down onto her cheek. Taylor stood up and wiped it away with a smile.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry, unless it's out of joy or laughter...but they usually sound ugly. "Taylor joked causing Megan to frown a bit. He then stood up and saw that his costume was prepared, his mask was on a metal tray. He picked it up and began to walk out the door with Megan following me.

"I almost watch you die Taylor, I didn't want to see that...I was so close to coming to help, "Megan said and the two had found themselves in the large front window of the Watchtower. The massive room was dark and Earth's glow and a few dozen purple lights from the end of the room had kept it lit.

Taylor stopped and Megan had almost bumped into him.

"I'm glad you didn't…",Taylor sighed.

Megan had took that to offense and then went in front of him. "Excuse me what's that suppose to mean?", She asked. She hoped he didn't think of her as weak, then he would be dead wrong. "I may not be able to know what you think but I'll have you know-",

She was then interrupted as Taylor put a finger to her lips. "If you were to come and you got hurt or even worse...I myself wouldn't know what to do. Hell I might have blow up the planet knowing that the person that I can relate to and care about the most was dead."

Megan had stopped her current rampaging thoughts of calling him every name under the sun, and then her thoughts have turned into how sorry she was for over-reacting. She immediately hugged him and then cried quietly into his chest.

"I'm sorry...I just like you and I care about you. You make me feel like I'm not just some alien...like I'm an actual girl,"She said then Taylor gently took her by her chin. She could only guess where this went next then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you too...you make me staying here on this planet fun. "He told her with a warm smile then let his hand down.

Megan thought this opportunity was to good to let it slip, so she stood on her toes and gave him a whole-hearted kiss. This had took Taylor by surprise and then he had kissed her back closing his eyes. The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes before they had pulled away, still holding each other.  
"So what does this mean?", She asked looking into his hazel-blue eyes really wanting to know what his thoughts were on this.

"Now we can hold hands in public, cuddle, fight crime, together," Taylor chuckled.

"Go window shopping?",She giggled.

"Uh no...but if you want to, "Taylor shrugged with a smirk. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?", He asked.

"Oh yes!", She she shouted and kissed him again and this one had lasted even longer she then pulled away and grinned. "So how was your day?",

"It's been a good day...besides fighting Doomsday, "Taylor said and the two had kissed again.

-Cadmus, Washington D.C,-

Lex Luthor, a powerful and influential businessman, and owner of LexCorp, after recent events with the Justice League he has laid low for a few months. He was watching the showdown between Skarlet King and Doomsday. This new hero intrigued him and a evil grin ha crept along his features.

"Now how to get his attention," He chuckled and then thought for a bit.

"I can only guess this will take time...I just need more information about him, "He said to himself and then chuckled evilly.

 _ **And that is the end of this chapter and I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Give me some criticism on what I need to improve and what you think I should do in the future. Review and happy reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a good week since the fight with Doomsday, everything was normal now on the streets of Chicago. Petty crimes, sirens, loud music, and good smelling food. A few prostitutes here and there but that didn't bother Taylor, who is now dressed as Skarlet King. He knew that people had to make ends meet somehow, even if the ways were a bit revealing for him. Hell just a minute ago he saved a prostitute named Jenny who offered him her services as long as he needed them. He politely declined telling her he had a girlfriend, she understood and went home for the night. Now he was perched on a Gargoyle on a different tower this time. It was called "Chicago & Co Enterprises". It was finished being built last week and he liked the view it gave him, not being able to see the glory of downtown Chicago. His mind began to drift off to Megan and he had instantly blushed.

Like his last thought, they had started dating a week ago after The Justice League's battle with Doomsday. When word had got out that the two were dating it was kind of awkward.

-Flashback, Watchtower, day after the Doomsday fight-

Megan and Taylor were in the lounge area relaxing, Superman had put Taylor and Superboy on a 4 day probation from combat, so that meant no crime fighting, or patrol for the two teens. They both were fine with it and Superboy went to his home in Smallville. Megan was sitting on the end of the couch reading a book and Taylor rested his head on her lap as watched a show on "Animal Planet". A few people had came back from training and saw the two this close, of the group being Artemis, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Zatanna. They all stared at the two and Megan was the first to look up.

"Is there something wrong?", She asked causing Taylor to raise his head then look at everyone then put it back down.

"Megan...can we go talk in the hall?", Artemis asked and she nodded.

She gently moved from her spot and went into the hall with her best-friend. Taylor was now left with Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Zatanna. They all looked at Taylor and Kid Flash was to first to speak.

"Well all I can say is that I saw this coming, but congratulations on your guy's relationship," He said with a smirk.

"Yea dude I hope it goes well for you guys, "Beast Boy smiled.

To the youngest member of The Team, Megan was like an older sister to him, well sorta by blood in a way. Taylor would see it when he would go train in the training room and saw that those to were as close as family. He admire that greatly and ignored the slight incoming headache.

Kid Flash and Beast boy had then went on to go playing video games somewhere in the room leaving Taylor and his best-friend Zatanna.

"Well Well mister "I can't do it, It's too early". "She chuckled then took a spoke at the end of the couch by his feet.

"Shut up...it just happened and so far I enjoy it, she has the softest kisses, and her skin smells so good and so soft."Taylor said in a kind of a dreamy voice and Zatanna gave him a look of slight disgust.

"You're a creepy old man…",She said.

"Am not I'm 19 on this planet's age system, "He defended raising his head a bit

"I'm joking jeez kid." Zatanna said.

"Were the same age…",Taylor said with a smirked.

The magician had squinted his eyes then stuck her tongue at him. A minute later he then looked at him as he watch T.v.

"I am happy for you though, "Zatanna said honestly.

"Thanks," He smiled and rose up to give her a hug and then laid back down.

She smiled and then got up. "Well I have things to do down at home...I'll see you later, "She said before she got up and left.

His girlfriend and then came in, she had gently lifted his head and he then snuggled back into her thigh. "What did you guys talk about?"

Only a sigh had came out her mouth then she gave him a kiss then continued to read her book. "It was one of those girl talks,"

"Oh, never mind then, "He said then looked at TV and continued what was now a common thing for the two.

-Flashback ends-

After that things had gotten awkward and it's just now beginning to die down. Taylor had decided to call the quits for the night and decided since he still have some energy left go explore the country for a bit. If he flew fast he could get anywhere in little to no time. He then stood up and began to fly to the East Coast. A city that he has been hearing about was Gotham City, which was located in, New Jersey.

'A nightmare out of metal and stone huh?', He thought to himself as when he asked Superman about it. 'Sounds like it's Bats place to be,'

Arriving in what seemed like 30 seconds, Taylor had landed on top of Wayne Enterprises and gave the city a quick look. It him feel a tad bit uncomfortable at how many crimes were going on at once. Taylor signed to himself and then walked to the edge of the building, thinking Batman won't mind that if he had helped put, he leaped off the building and silently began to fly along in the shadows and tried his best to remain unseen. He then saw a bunch of cop cars headed down one street and another bunch headed down another, a minute later he then saw a third group headed down the last of the three way street. He landed on a roof to where he could see all three groups departure. As he was shrouded in the shadows he saw three different vehicles split off from each other, one per group of cop cars. He saw Nightwing on a motorcycle as did he saw Batgirl. The tricked out black bat car was Batman's he assumed and then he followed Nightwing since he was the closet.

Taylor had stuck on Nightwing's trail from the shadow of the building until he had stopped by an old abandoned factory. Nightwing had gotten off his motorcycle and then began to scale the building. Taylor had waited for him to enter and then went and scoped the warehouse out for himself. After he had done this, Taylor had moved to the roof and then he had went into one of the large silo shafts and maneuvered his way to down into the building. The sounds of a fight had began to echo through the building. It had soon became silent as and minutes later painful coughs could be heard.

"I don't know whether to call you stupid or brave in this case, I was waiting for the Bats to get here…" A voice said."Should've known he would have some help with this one…",

Nightwing looked Bane up and down and then chuckled. "You really think you have a chance? This is Batman we are talking about?"

Bane had then frowned at him and punched Nightwing in his face for good measures. "Yes we really do...not now but in do time, anything is possible when you have prep time," The villain laughed and then he began to walk up to Nightwing.

"What are you planning to do?", The hero asked and began to struggle earning more punches to the gut.

"Why we are gonna kill you of course, and cause the Bats quite a bit of grief? "For the shits and giggles" as Joker would say," Bane grinned and cracked his knuckles and was ready to lay the beat down on him.

At that moment Taylor had grinned and kicked the vent door down, Bane looked up just to have it land on it's face followed by Taylor landing on top of the vent lid. Bane had grunted and Taylor had punched the villain in the gut sending him crashing into the wall.

" _ **Alright bitches parties over!**_ ", Taylor as his Scarlet King persona shouted and then flipped into the air delivering kicks to the goons holding onto Nightwing and then made short work of them.

"Thanks King", Nightwing thanked as he was helped up and then surrounded by more goons who were kind of hesitant.

" _ **Thank me with beer and steak later, right now you are hurt and you need to leave.**_ " Taylor stated and a 4 foot chain link came out of his palms and then he gripped then with a grin on his face.

"No I'm not leaving you here...you maybe be a tank but i don't leave my teammate behind." Nightwing said as the two stood back to back.

After a while of silence, Taylor shrugged and mumbled. " _ **Not my fault if you die**_ ," Nightwing only grinned and the two got prepared for combat.

The goons had charged in for the kill then Taylor swiftly began to dodge they're in-coordinated attacks. Taylor's fists were imbued with demonic fire and then he started to let his fists of fire rain down on his enemies as well as Nightwing. They were breaking bones left and right until all the guys were down and out. Taylor took a couple of jabs at the air displaying his skills and speed.

"Nice work now to take care of Bane," Nightwing said just to have Taylor stop Nightwing from advancing.

" _ **No you are sitting this one out...cuff these shitheads I'll**_ _**take care of Bane, it'll only take a moment.**_.", Taylor grinned slowly walking over to Bane as he had now just gotten out of the hole.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you're gonna end up the same way like everyone else when they cross me!", Bane yelled and he pressed a button on his wrist and some weird liquid had flown from the tubes into his body and he had began to increase in muscle mass significantly.

Once Bane was finished he had a huge grin on his face thinking he had the advantage now, but oh how he was wrong. He was met with a laugh from Taylor himself.

" _ **Yea keep filling yourself with steroid juice ugly**_ ," Taylor grinned and then looked at Bane as he popped his knuckles," _ **You have 10 seconds to leave me incapacitated and if you do...you walk out free no questions asks**_."

Bane blinked and then frowned and growled. "You _mocking_ _me!?_ ",

" _ **No I'm being serious...your time starts now, "**_ Taylor said and wasn't even gonna brace himself for this one.

With that, Bane had charged towards Taylor and then threw a punch at the grinning hero. It landed in Taylor's chest then a loud shockwave wave emitted from the punch. It didn't move Taylor, not even a little bit.

" _ **You spent 6 seconds charging from there, to here, and then hit me in my chest."**_ Taylor laughed and then kept counting." _**Now you wasted 3 seconds not doing anything,**_ "

Bane quickly had landed several hard hitting punches to Taylor and he laughed taking them. Bane growled and then Bane clubbed his hands together and was going to pound them on Taylor's head, planning to smash it like a watermelon. Taylor had caught the fists and then grinned.

"Time's up bitch!", Taylor said and then teleported a little ways away from Bane. He then sent a chain hurling towards Bane then whipped a cracked towards Bane's skull, successfully cracking the frontal lob into pieces. Taylor had then sent another chain that was wrapped around Bane's neck. With a single, powerful tug he pulled Bane towards him and then punched the giant Brute in the face and then did a tumble 1080 degree Arabian flip behind Bane who was struggling with the chain around his neck. Taylor had did 2 strong kicks behind his legs to make him kneel. Bane swung his massive arms behind him to try and hit the hero but missed when Taylor rolled behind him the caught his arm.

" _ **This looks important**_ ," Taylor grinned then snapped Bane's arm in half and he screamed in pain.

" _ **You son of a bitch**_ ", He grunted then Taylor broke the other one and another cry of pain came from Bane.

"I don't know who you are but when I find out...everything you ever loved will be dead in a cold, painful, and a very slow death." Bane threatened. "And that's a promise…",

" _ **Well I'll be waiting, "**_ Taylor grinned and then did a reverse evasive roll backwards a couple of feet behind Bane and then used his upper back and his hands to spring him high into the air. He did a couple tucked front-flips before landing a fatal drop-kick on Bane's head knocking the villain out.

Nightwing had then walked up next to Taylor and then looked at Bane. "that was brutal but the job is done and he is subdued", Nightwing said and then patted Taylor's back. "Come on...Batman wants us at a rendezvous point in Gotham. Follow me,"

"Yes Captain," Taylor said and the two went to Midtown.

-Watchtower-

Megan was in lounge area pacing back and forth slowly while looking up at the ceiling. She was bored and haven't seen Taylor since this morning. It was 7:30 p.m. and she had stopped 12 robberies saved, a burning building, and patrolled all of L.A just to have some time pass by. Still no word from Taylor.

'Okay okay...he's busy saving the world, 'Megan said and then turned to see Artemis looking at her.

"What's got you troubled?", She asked as she walked over to Megan stopping the young adult from pacing.

"Taylor hasn't came back to the tower nor is he at Zatanna's place, it's like he just disappeared." Megan said and then Artemis laughed.

"Oh I was just talking to the other members and he's with Nightwing in Gotham, they just stopped a kidnapping," She told her friend and Megan was about to Gotham to see him but Artemis had stopped her.

"Take it easy okay? Look Taylor is another Doomsday but on our side...I hate to admit but from the time he first arrived and until now...he has really proven himself. You've been pacing like this every time he goes on a mission...relax he can handle himself." Artemis told her and then she looked over at the door then back at Megan. "You guys need to go out on a date."

Then with that Artemis had left to go take care of some business. Megan had nodded and then decided to go with what Artemis said. "Yes you are right"

She had left the lounge and then went to her room to go get prepared for tomorrow.

-Gotham, Midtown, Wayne Tower-

Taylor was with Nightwing on the top of Wayne towers eating some takeout. Taylor had a mix of Yakisoba with a load of steak bits and Shrimp, and Nightwing had a normal order of egg noodles. For the past 30 minutes, the two were talking about random things and getting to know each other. This time it was Taylor's normal personality that was talking and not his persona.

"Wow you're really good at hiding your true identity. It's a little bit much but so is Batman he is just less talkative," Nightwing said and then Taylor chuckled.

"Yeah I hear ya...hopefully Bane actually stays in jail this time," Taylor chuckled and then took a bite of his food."I heard they keep getting out somehow...if it was me I would put them down for good for all the stuff they had put the people through,"

"I hear you on that Taylor, but the League only allows killing if it's a last resort thing...we can't just go killing bad guys left and right ya know. That's makes us no better than the bad guys," Nightwing told him, though he felt where he was coming from.

"Yea, it seems like everyday is a last resort in Gotham though...all I wanted to do was to explore the area...suppose to be my day off," Taylor chuckled.

"Yea it really is though it's been calmer than usual, less work for us though, "Nightwing said taking a bite of his food.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourself…" A deep voice said from behind the two.

They both knew it was Batman, Nightwing was use to the Dark Knight popping up out of nowhere, and Taylor had been scared by his mother repeatedly until he could fear no more. They both looked behind themselves, Taylor waved kindly at Batman and saw Batgirl next to him. Nightwing nodded at Batman and at Batgirl. Batman looked at Taylor.

"Didn't know you were visiting. "He said to the hero and received a smile.

"Originally I was just exploring but then I heard cop cars and then I followed Nightwing and then helped him take down Bane…",Taylor said.

"A bit more Brutal for my taste. "Nightwing commented.

"Well this time he better stay down", Taylor chuckled.

"I know we saw how the whole thing went down, we followed Taylor in and watched the whole thing", Batgirl said with a smile."Thanks for saving Nightwing King,"

Taylor nodded with a smile and then stood up after eating the last bite of his food.

"Good work", Was all the Dark Knight said before disappearing into the night leaving the three alone.

"Well I have to go back to the Watchtower and go check on Megan...I bet she isn't happy that I have saw her all day.." Taylor said then put own his mask and his persona came back. " _ **Later losers!**_ ",

With that Taylor had fly away into the night sky with a wicked sorta evil laugh. Nightwing shook his head with a slight smiled and Batgirl scratched her head and sighed.

"He's on our side right?". She laughed.

Nightwing chuckled along with her and looked up at the sky. "It's questionable with a laugh like that," He teased and the two had went home.

-Watchtower, Megan's room-

The Martian was laying in her bed reading a random booked she had picked off her shelf. It was a simple love story about a weird boy and girl versus a normal boring world. She smiled as it reminded her of Taylor and her. They were both aliens and both very weird, against a world full of crime and anger which seem to be the norm. On that same thought, she began to think of her boyfriend, she missed him already even though it hasn't been a 12 hours. She sighed and went to get another book. Just as she stood up she heard a familiar voice down the hall along with another. She recognized the two one was Kid Flash and the other was her boyfriend. She had then dropped what she was getting ready to do and went to confirm if what she heard was correct. She saw Kid Flash in his hero attire and Taylor in his as well. She sighed in relief and jogged began to jog towards Taylor.

Kid Flash and Taylor were talking about how Taylor had beat down Bane. Kid Flash was impressed that Taylor took down a major criminal so easily.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead from that blow to his skull...where do they come from anyway?", Kid Flash asked mentioning his chains.

"Well in your worlds terms "Hell", Taylor said. "Small portals appear anywhere from my body and the chains come out,"

"That's cool!", Kid Flash admired.

The two stopped in their tracks when they saw Megan heading towards Taylor with a bunch of mixed expressions. Kid Flash waved goodbye at Taylor before running off somewhere. Megan had rushed in for a tight hug on Taylor. Taylor smiled and hugged the Martian back.

"I missed you", She began then looked at him in the eye." I swear the next time you don't call or text me we are gonna have issues mister." Then there was the frustration.

"I was worried sick and I was bored...you could've died", Followed by more frustration and a bit of sadness.

"But I'm glad you are okay and here…",Then lastly the happiness.

Taylor had wrapped his arms around her waist and was getting ready to respond to all of her inquiries.

"I missed you too and more…"He began and then smirked. "Well I don't have a phone to text to call you…", He told her.

"I can't die by anything on this planet...at least not as what I had seen so far", He said then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry I'm not leaving you anytime soon,"

"And lastly I'm glad you are in my arms safe and sound. "He told her smoothly and with each word he had spoke Megan blush would increase until finally her normal green face was taken over by a deep rosy red.

"W-well It's mm...yea"'She said quickly giving up on finding the right words but then something he said caught her attention." What do you mean you don't have a cell phone."

"I never really had time to get one and I don't know how to operate one…there wasn't a book in the Chicago library with proper instructions. "Taylor explained to Megan.

She then gasped and took his hands and practically dragged him to her room and then closed the door behind the two. Then she had sat on her bed and Taylor had followed along.

"Take the day off crime fighting tomorrow," She told him expecting resistance.

"Okay." Taylor said nonchalantly.

"Taylor I won't take no...oh okay umm i was expecting resistance." She said but then smiled.

"Yep cops explained to me that they were getting a lot of heat about me doing all there work son we compromised...they'll call me when they need me."Taylor shrugged."Then I went to visit Gotham.",

"How was it?" Megan shivered. She had heard stories about how cruel Gotham was and was surprised Taylor came back unscathed.

"Save Nightwing's life and then almost put Bane down permanently. After that, me and Nightwing had dinner." He told her with a shrug and started holding her hands for no reason.

"Oh well im glad you're okay...really",She told him taking his hands as well.

"So why did you want me to "take the day off", Taylor asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well I figured we needed to go spend some time together ya know? Like go to the mall and buy stuff and go out to eat or the movies." Megan suggested looking around the room.

"Sure lets do it all," He smiled with an assuring nod." You have to plan it out though...I don't know where all of the places are."

"Sure thing! Leave it to me,"She smiled then kissed his cheek.

Taylor had then stood up and gave her one last hug before turning to the door.

"Wait...you're not gonna stay the night?",She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well I need to go home since my clothes are there...despite me having to outfits."Taylor said truthfully.

"Well okay…"'She said with a bit of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"You can come over and spend the night and we'll leave from there."He told her with a warm smile and the held out his hand.

She smiled brightly and took his soft hand then went to her closest and got a change of clothes and put them into a pink bag then the two had left to his house.

Megan went via teleport to his and Zatanna's apartment and Taylor had took the scenic route and arrived in under a second. He went through the patio and saw his best friend on the couch. Zatanna waved at Taylor with a friendly smile.

"Hey been busy?", She asked as she looked at her books on the table. One could guess she was in college doing some homework.

"Yea been in Gotham and other stuff…",He told her as then a knock had sounded.

Taylor had went to answer it."Who goes there?", He asked.

"Ummm Megan," A voice answered and Taylor confirmed it was Megan.

Taylor opened the door and she was surprised to see him. Using the teleporter only took 2 seconds and he arrived in less than a second.

"Jeez you're fast…", She told him and she received a slight nod."Like Flash fast…",

"He beats me every time but I don't got the speed force like he does...though using my max won't hurt me but it will leave this planet shook." He explained.

She nodded amazed a bit, she could only think of the wide range abilities he could do. She had followed him to his room and saw he saw him and Zatanna gave each other a thumbs one with a serious "good luck". She hit his arm.

"Nothing like that", She told him sternly and he had raised his hands in defeat with a smile.

"Okay you win," He chuckled then entered his room and then went to his walk in closet.

It was a simple plain room, it wasn't anything fancy like Zatanna's room except for the bed which was a California King size with a black, red, and white coloring with a picture of a sexified Pocahontas in the middle with the pillows, and sheets to match. Taylor went in his walk in closet to take off his costume. Megan set her things on the shelf next to and sat on his bed.

She noticed he had a large bookshelf next to his bed on the other side. It was filled will a collection of the works of Stephen King, and Edgar Allan Poe. It also contained random magazines, workout routines, healthy living books, notes, almanacs, record books, and so much more. It interested her a bit more about Taylor, she knew he had to read quite a few books to learn about the world but she didn't know he read books out of enjoyment. She saw Taylor come out the closest in grey basketball shorts with no shoes or shirts. She blushed, quite a bit actually, having such a ripped and chiseled physique but yet he was slender. He was holding a towel and some Irish Spring body wash. He went into his own restroom nd went to take a shower. Figuring it was going to take awhile, she got a random book off his shelf then began to read. A couple of minutes later she heard a voice escaped the bathroom. It was Taylor singing, she recognize the song.

"Everybody Wants to Rule the World",Megan said to herself."Tears for Fears is a good group."

He sounded just like the main singer when he had sung, it was smooth and it had made your heart melt. She smiled and continued to read the book, a few minutes later Taylor haf came out the restroom in basketball shorts and a tank top. She smiled and sat up looking at him the Zatanna came busting in the door.

"Emergency! We need you to come help us handle Amazo...he can copy powers so we need your abilities since he can't copy yours",Zatanna told him and Taylor signed.

Megan chuckled and then transformed into her green appearance with her suit on. Taylor went into the closet and came out a second later fully cloth in his fear.

" _ **Alright Z, where is he located, bout**_ _**to crack some skulls**_ ," Taylor now as Skarlet King laughed.

"He's making his way towards...Chicago…",Zatanna said partially repeating the words from J'onn who was talking in her head.

Taylor then took off his mask looking at Zatanna with a worried look. "Why?",

"Why is heading towards Chicago...that's Taylor's territory." Megan said holding his hand.

"Because...that's who he is exactly looking for...you", Zatanna said.

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading and I appreciate it very much. Sorry about the terrible typing and stuff I had to work off a phone and this is what I got for now. Anyways I'm working on 3 different stories for now so I'm trying to divide my time between here, work, and college...then friends and family. Enjoy!**_


End file.
